


A New Life Down Under

by phoenixgirl26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Explicit Language, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, Molly Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 42,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixgirl26/pseuds/phoenixgirl26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing some plans that other people wanted for him, Harry Potter decides it's time to begin a new life, a new life away from Hogwarts and Albus Dumbledore. No slash, teenage boy/girl relationship. Non canon characters. Some strong language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

When Harry Potter left the other champions he didn’t head straight to Gryffindor tower, he found a deserted and dark corner. He had planned to head to his secret hiding place, the room that seemed to supply him with anything he wants. He often headed to the room when he wanted to be alone, sometimes it was just to get some privacy. This time though he knew he wouldn’t be staying that long, he just needed to get away from everyone. 

Harry remembered when he first found the large room not long after receiving the map from the twins. It had a bookshelf filled with books on all subjects, things he wanted to learn about, he had a beautiful antique desk and matching chair, a bed that was huge, it had intricate carvings all over the posts. There was also a large bathroom attached and a bath that you could almost swim in. Harry had no idea why this room was here, he was just glad it was. At first he thought it was the room of requirement but the twins told him that was located on the seventh floor, this room was on the fifth floor, Harry figured there could be lots of these types of rooms, all hidden. He didn’t always use the room, mainly when he planned to spend a lot of time by himself. If he just wanted some time away from Hermione, Ginny and a few others then he would use his cloak and just sit in a deserted corridor.

He first started to escape into this room to avoid Hermione, she had been annoying him since they became friends, but it was getting worse. Since he had found the room he would escape to it just to get away from her. Harry knew the reason why he ended up friends with Hermione and even though he never told anyone, not even Ron, but he really didn’t like her at all, it was her arrogant attitude, how she believed she was superior and smarter than everyone else. But he also hated her bossy attitude.

He knew Ron was pissed at him right now but Harry knew why, the attention this tournament would give him. Ron had always been jealous, now he was furious. Harry wanted to believe he was just immature and childish, but he’d always had a nagging suspicion about Ron. He started to think over every time they were together, but apart from the one instance, which was to do with the day they met, there was nothing suspicious about Ron’s behaviour, so Harry just put it down to the fact he was wary of everyone. 

The only thing that concerned Harry was the day he asked Mrs. Weasley how to get onto the platform. After reading more about Hogwarts, Hogsmeade and platform nine and three quarters, Harry found out that it was the only platform where the students took the train to Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley had asked what the platform number was, yet she had already been there since her eldest son started at Hogwarts. But she was also a student when she was younger, so again, she knew the platform number. The other thing that worried Harry about Ron’s mother was how she said muggles while muggles walked around Kings Cross station, yet all magical people knew to be careful what they said or did in front of muggles. Finally Harry worked it out, Mrs. Weasley meant for Harry to hear her so he would ask for help, it was set up for Harry to meet the Weasley family. He still didn’t know if Ron was involved or not, and even though he was angry with Ron right now, he hoped his friend wasn't involved.

He still didn’t think anything was suspicious about Ron, they had too many fights and arguments for it not to be a normal friendship, since he heard that friends would fight and often. But he decided he would keep things to himself, just in case he was wrong about Ron.

Ginny was another person that annoyed Harry, she always stared at him, follow him, unless he could sneak away, but she always tried to be wherever he was. He knew he had people that wanted to know him because he was the-boy-who-lived, Harry called them fans, and Ginny Weasley was the biggest fan girl there was, Colin Creevy was the biggest fan boy. Harry used his cloak more just to get away from her, but it was using his cloak and the map that he finally found out what was going on with the youngest red head as well as Hermione.

The corridor that Harry was sitting in now was the same one he used all the time, he was able to stay under his cloak and right in the corner where no one would bump into him. Harry had seen couples snogging a few times, it seems to be a good place for couples when they wanted some privacy. 

This was the same place Harry first sat at the end of his third year. Three days before the end of the previous school year, Harry was sitting under his cloak in the same dark corner. After seeing Sirius escape on Buckbeak Harry had become depressed, he thought he would get to leave the Dursley’s, then Sirius was on the run. Harry asked Dumbledore about staying with Sirius even though he was in hiding, the headmaster said it was too dangerous.

That’s what got Harry suspicious of the headmaster, it was dangerous to stay with his godfather when he’d almost died half a dozen times at Hogwarts, yet he had to stay there for most of the year.

Now he was sitting in that dark corner again when two people walked quietly towards him, they stopped not far from him, looked around to make sure no one was close, then they started talking.

‘Mum owled today, she told me that Dumbledore agreed.’

‘That’s wonderful Ginny, so you’ll get to marry Harry after all. When will Professor Dumbledore tell him about the betrothal contract?’

‘He’s going to as soon as Harry turns fifteen, then we have a year-long engagement before we marry just after my birthday.’

‘Alright, then leave Harry alone, not always Ginny, just back off a little. I’ve noticed he’s been getting annoyed at you because you always stare at him and he hates people staring at him. Since you know it’s going to happen you don’t need to get him to notice you.’

‘But what if he notices another girl while I’m not paying him attention?’

‘It won’t matter, the contract will be signed. Professor Dumbledore is Harry’s magical guardian, since it’s a magical matter the Dursley’s can’t sign, not that they would.’

‘But what about Black, you helped him escape and he was named Harry’s godfather by Harry’s parents, that makes him Harry’s legal guardian.’

‘True, but he’s a convicted criminal so he can’t do his duty as Harry’s guardian, that’s why Dumbledore is now his guardian. I didn’t want to help Harry with Sirius but if I didn’t then Harry would not have spoken to me again.’

‘But he forgives you, eventually, he did after you told McGonagall about his Firebolt.’

‘That was a broom, it’s not as important to Harry as family. No, I couldn’t take the chance besides it was Dumbledore’s suggestion which meant he wanted us to help Sirius. I think it was to keep Harry compliant and happy, as long as it looks like he gives Harry some freedom then he listens to Dumbledore. Sirius doesn’t matter Ginny, Harry is only allowed to stay with your family which gives you and your mother time to work on him, then me when I turn up.’

‘What if Sirius is found innocent?’

‘Dumbledore is going to delay that for as long as he can, which means it will be after the contract is signed, probably after your married. Once you and Harry marry then it’s for life, magically binding like the unbreakable vow or a wizard’s oath. If he tries to break it he will lose his magic.’

‘Okay, which all sounds good, but now what about this blasted tournament, Harry could get killed before we sign the contract. Who would put his name into the goblet of fire and why isn’t Dumbledore trying to get him out of it, he’s only fourteen and the rules state they had to be seventeen.’

‘I think Dumbledore will fix that as well, as Harry’s magical guardian then he can refuse to allow Harry to compete. All previous competitions that had champions who were under age had to have parental consent, this is no different. We better go or it might look suspicious, then we need to get your dim-witted brother to listen. If Harry and Ron keep fighting then Harry will not want to spend time at the Burrow. Dumbledore may force him but Harry will end up angry with that so he will become that quiet brooding idiot that refuses to talk to anyone.’

‘But we can’t tell Ron about this, he’ll tell Harry. He might be angry at him now but he’s still Harry’s friend.’

‘We don’t need to, we just have to make him see how much of an idiot he is for believing Harry would enter. Ron’s just jealous, he doesn’t really believe it, he just sees that Harry is going to get more attention.’

‘I really don’t get why that would annoy Ron, if Harry receives attention then Ron as his best friend would as well. I know I’m going to love all the attention when we’re married, it will give me my dream of playing professional quidditch, then all the parties and balls, they’ll be great to attend.’

‘Yes, being married to the-boy-who-lived will have you both invited too many every year. Now let’s go and hope we can get through to Ron.’

The two girls walked off before Harry allowed himself to breath. He stood up and hurried away, he needed to find a way to protect himself, he just wasn’t sure how. Then it hit him but he wasn’t sure if his room could help or not, it has before, but this is different. He needed advice from someone trustworthy but also someone like family, which meant Sirius Black.


	2. Chapter Two

Harry slammed the door to his room, pulled off the cloak then look around, ‘I have no idea how this room works but it’s always got anything I want or need. Right now I need a way to contact Sirius, but how?’

Harry jumped when in a flash of light and mirror appeared on the desk, there was a small piece of paper sitting beside it.

“Say Sirius Black, tap the mirror with your wand the mirror will connect with its brother mirror,” Harry’s brow furrowed, he had no idea what it meant but he was going to try.

‘Sirius Black,’ he tapped his wand onto the mirror, it changed so he wasn’t seeing his own reflection, he was seeing into a dark room, ‘Sirius,’ Harry yelled.

‘Harry, how did you get your dad’s mirror?’

‘Later, I have two major problems, one is dangerous as well. You’re the only person I trust, can you help me?’

‘Of course, where are you?’

‘A hidden room in the castle, it’s on the fifth floor, I found it last year, it seems to supply everything I need.’

‘Is there a fireplace?’

‘No, but maybe if I ask it will create one.’

‘Try it.’

‘Can I have a fireplace?’ Harry grinned, ‘It worked.’

‘My fireplace flared, I’m coming through.’

Harry turned to look at the fireplace which flared green, Sirius stepped out, ‘I love magic.’

Sirius barked his dog like laughter, ‘It can be wonderful, now tell me what is going on?’

‘Okay, do you know about the triwizard tournament that Hogwarts is hosting?’

‘Yes, Remus explained.’

‘Well, someone put my name in and I’m the fourth champion, I’m going to die if I have to go through with it. Dumbledore and everyone said it was magically binding, but I heard that since I’m underage that my guardian can say no, Dumbledore didn’t say anything so I have to compete, he didn’t say no.’

‘Dumbledore is not your guardian, I am, no one can change that unless I was convicted, I wasn’t given a trial so I’m still legally your guardian. But I also know that Dumbledore wasn’t named by your parents, so he can’t be given guardianship of you unless the others are all dead, unfit or like me, convicted then sent to Azkaban.’

‘You mean there could be others I could stay with so I can escape the Dursley’s?’

‘Yes, I’ve been talking to Remus about it, trying to find a way to get you with me, or at least the others. Now Alice and Frank can’t, since they are in St Mungo’s, but Amelia could take you.’

‘I’ve never heard of any of them Sirius, but I had no idea my parents made any type of official document.’

‘It’s in their wills, now as James died first it means Lily’s will is the one that is classed as legal. But I know they both named the same people, I also know they said you weren’t supposed to go to Lily’s sister. I had no idea it was her when I first found you, it wasn’t until you wrote me. Okay, I’m your legal guardian so I can write a letter stating you are not allowed to compete, it’s magically binding as well since I am your godfather.’

‘Thanks Sirius, I’ve been so worried, I’ve heard that others have died, but why did someone do this to me?’

‘From what you’ve been writing in your letters it seems Hogwarts is full of bad luck for you or someone is manipulating things. Remus and I have been talking a lot, trying to figure everything out, but we need to hear the full story from you before we can.’

‘We’ll work on that another time, now my other problem. Dumbledore plans to sign a betrothal contract so I have to marry Ginny Weasley, I don’t like her Sirius.’

‘Calm down, your parents did one in case someone tried to force one on you if they died.’

‘You mean I have to marry some girl I don’t know or maybe hate?’

‘Its common practice in the magical world but there are clauses, like if you don’t end up with feelings then you can both agree to break it. One can’t do it alone, but both can and only if you agree and there’s nothing that can forced you.’

‘Oh, okay, I overheard Ginny and Hermione, neither are really my friend, I don’t know all of it, but Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore are involved. I’ve told Dumbledore how the muggles treat me, he just tells me it’s safer there, it’s not though but he won’t let me go anywhere else, he lets me visit the Burrow though, now I know why. But about this betrothal, do you know who I’m supposed to marry?’

‘Yes, the niece of Amelia Bones. Amelia was good friends with Lily and James, she was an auror with your father and I, so we worked together a lot. She ended up really close with Lily. The girl’s parents died about six months before yours, so Amelia is guardian of her niece, that’s when the contract was signed. They tried to think of ways to keep you and Susan protected if they died, this was one way. There were so many dark families that James and Lily didn’t want to take the chance someone could manipulate you to join one of those.’

‘Susan Bones, she’s nice, but I’ve never really spoken to her. Would she know about this?’

‘I would say so, but I can’t be positive. Most parents or in her case, guardian would explain about this so they can be prepared. You see, they have these signed from when the kids are born, then you spend your years with each other so feelings grow. It doesn’t always happen, but most of the couples end up with great marriages. I had one but the girl my parents picked but she died when I was ten, not that I really care, the parents were death eaters and were raising their kids the same.’

‘Okay, well, I’m not as panicked now, but there’s something else. Hermione told Ginny that Dumbledore is going to delay having you found innocent until after I’m married to Ginny. We have to do something Sirius, you need your name cleared and I need to get away from the muggles. My parents named you so it makes us family, in a way.’

‘It does pup, okay, Amelia, she could probably help.’

‘But she’s an auror, won’t she get the dementors?’

‘Amelia is the head of the department of magical law and she hates dementors. She believed that some convicted criminals should be sent through the veil of death. Right now violent criminals are kissed or would spend the rest of their lives with dementors around them. It cost a lot of money to look after them, the veil is better, but only to those that have proven to have murdered and tortured.’

‘So like the muggles, they get a death sentence if found guilty. You said you weren’t convicted, will that keep you safe if you get caught?’

‘It would but I won’t get caught, I’m in hiding and no one apart from you…oh that girl knows about Padfoot. Okay, I need to change it.’

‘You can change your animagus?’

‘Yes, but only to something similar, so dogs, wolves, hyena, fox, dingo’s, they’re the types I can change to.’

‘Well, I always like wolves.’

‘Then I’ll work on that. First let me write this letter, then you need to send it to the department of magical games and sports, but give a copy to Dumbledore, I’ll make a copy for Amelia. If they go on their laws then all they would need to do is see I wasn’t given a trial, they could also read your parents wills. I’m going to mention that to Amelia, if they can’t clear my name then she is the next to become your guardian, not to mention you’re going to marry her niece.’

Harry sighed but he realised Susan was a nice girl so it wouldn’t be hard to marry her, he just wasn’t sure if she liked him. But what Harry liked was the fact Ginny was going to be disappointed. He did wonder why Hermione was in on this, but now he knew for sure she wasn’t a real friend. Harry didn’t really care because he couldn’t stand her anymore, nor Ginny, so he was going to give both of those girls a cold shoulder.

‘Okay,’ Sirius handed Harry two copies of his letter then put his copy in his pocket, ‘Send that off straight away, give Dumbledore the other one tomorrow but not until after dinner, I’ll send this one to Amelia. By the time he realises that I’ve gotten you out of competing then the department of magical games and sports will also know you can’t. I don’t trust Dumbledore, he may try to trick you into believing I can’t give permission or deny you anything. You need a book, one on magical guardians,’ Sirius and Harry turned when they saw a bright light, a book slid out slightly from one of the shelves, ‘I like this room Harry.’

Harry laughed, ‘So do I, I spend a lot of time in here. Hermione drives me crazy so I can’t concentrate on my homework, I come here and have no problem getting it all done. But I was talking to myself about trying to contact you and the mirror appeared, you said it was my dad’s.’

‘We had a pair so we could talk to each other when we were in different detentions. I haven’t seen your dad’s one since we left Hogwarts, Minerva confiscated it. I was lucky, I hid mine in time and it was still at my parents place, I heard you calling. Now you have it, keep it with you but it will only work for you, Potter by blood, like mine, Black by blood. But both our mirrors will work for each other, something your dad did, made us blood brothers.’

‘That’s nice, at least we can talk, there is something going on here that’s got me worried.’

‘Then make sure you contact me every night, but if I can get my name cleared I might activate the contract that your parents did, on second choice of schools, or use my rights to have you resorted. We’ll think about that before deciding as you could end up in Slytherin even if you’d be away from Ginny and Hermione.’

Harry had no idea what Sirius meant but it was late so he knew he needed to get to the tower. He could always talk to Sirius again now he had his father’s mirror. Harry hugged his godfather watched as he stepped into the fireplace, he vanished in a flash of green flames, only then did Harry leave the room.


	3. Chapter Three

Harry had Hedwig take his letter to the head of the department of magical games and sports, then he headed back to Gryffindor tower. He ignored everyone, including Hermione and Ginny, he just walked casually up the stairs. He ignored Ron as he got ready for bed, pulled the curtains so he could have some privacy.

Just as Harry was about to turn over his curtains were pulled aside, ‘Why are you upset with me and Ginny?’ Hermione huffed.

‘Well, you’re an insufferable annoying bitch and Ginny is an ugly bint who thinks she has what I like, she doesn’t. Her staring is pissing me off, it’s gotten to the point that I can’t stand her anymore. You two suit each other along with the idiot red head that shares this room,’ Harry glared then yanked the curtains around his bed then spelled them so it couldn’t be opened again, ‘Now piss off, I’m done with the three of you,’ he yelled then turned on his side, he knew he wouldn’t sleep, not until Hermione and Ginny left, and the boys got into bed.

Harry stayed in bed the following morning, he didn’t go to breakfast, just had Dobby bring him some food. After showering he went back to his bed, he refused to attend class.

‘Sirius.’

‘I’m here mate, I got a reply from Amelia, she wrote that she did not know I wasn’t given a trial. Now she said it could take a while to convince the right people to set a trial up, at the moment it’s not safe for me, she wants to work on some protection. Now in regards to you, yes I am legally allowed to say yes or no but Amelia is going to make sure it’s known that she is to have say if everyone refuses to accept my authority over you.’

‘So I can give Dumbledore the letter, can I tell him about Amelia Bones?’

‘If you need to, wait and see what he says about me, that I’m not allow to give you permission.’

‘Okay, did you ask if Susan knows about me?’

‘She does, Amelia said Susan decided to wait until you approached her. I had to explain to Amelia that you didn’t know anything about it. It might be nice to talk to Susan, but make sure it’s somewhere private. With you being the-boy-who-lived, many might try to break it.’

‘You said it can’t, not unless we both want to.’

‘No one can so don’t worry. Oh just in case, Amelia is going to make it seem like you’re going to her place for Christmas, she will drop you off here. She never knew that she was named by your parents otherwise she would have taken custody of you when I was locked up. When she found out that Albus took you, she figured your parent’s must have named him.’

‘Won’t she get in trouble if anyone finds out she’s helping you?’

‘No one will find out, not until my name is cleared. I did plan on allowing Albus to use this house for the order of the phoenix but since he told you that you had to compete I changed my mind about helping him. Remus is not going to work for the order either.’

‘Um, about him Sirius, why did he stay away if he was such good friends with my parents?’

‘The blood wards stopped anyone magical finding you, only if they knew the address could they find you.’

‘But…no, see, Fred, George and Ron came to rescue me before my second year but I never told them the address or anything.’

‘Maybe Albus told Arthur, the Weasley’s are part of the order.’

‘Okay, maybe that’s it, so he would have visited if he could?’

‘Yes, you’re his cub, he wanted to and often asked Albus if he could visit. He was always told the same thing, Remus could lead death eaters to you, which could happen. He wasn’t going to risk your life just to see you.’

‘Alright, that makes me feel better. What about the marriage thing, should I say something to Dumbledore or Weasley?’

‘No, let them find out when they get the paperwork done, it will be impossible for your name to appear.’

‘Okay, that’s good, but I told Hermione off last night, I went off about Ginny and Ron as well.’

‘Good, keep doing that or giving them the cold shoulder. But now, shouldn’t you be in class?’

‘Double potions with Snape, he can go to hell as well, I’m not attending any class at the moment. And that brings me to what else I want to talk to you about, this second choice school you mentioned.’

‘Okay, all parents will have two choices of schools, magical schools. Some use it in case their kids get expelled, they send the kid to the other school but some just decide another school would be better. Some just want their kids to go overseas to study, everyone has different reasons.’

‘So I can leave, would you or Mrs. Bones allow me to go to school somewhere else?’

‘It’s miss, or Madam Bones, but yes, we would. After hearing from Remus how Snivellius treats you and all the dangerous shit you’ve gone through, I want you out of there.’

‘Thanks Sirius,’ Harry gave a weary smile.

‘Since you want to leave I’ll get Amelia to check which school your parents picked, there is no use having you resorted.’

‘I didn’t know that could be done.’

‘From third year up, the teachers realise that some kids change a lot in the first couple of years here. Now that brings me to this Hermione bint, you said she’s smart right?’

‘Yeah, top of the year, perfect scores in her tests and answers every question asked in class.’

‘Then she should have gone into Ravenclaw, not Gryffindor. Okay, us lions are smart but not brains like Ravenclaw. Lily was different, she started off slow, she was a bit shy and timid when she arrived. She told your father that Petunia used to get jealous of her so she sort of played it dumb. Being at Hogwarts she realised that Petunia wasn’t around but it just took her a while to realise that she didn’t need to worry her.’

‘I had to do the same thing, they would punish me if I got a better report card than Dudley. The thing is, a bowtruckle could get a better report card than Dudley, he’s thick as a brick.’

Sirius laughed, ‘You sound like your mother, okay, I would say your sorting was determined by Dumbledore so he made sure Hermione and Ginny ended up in there as well.’

‘All the Weasley’s end up in Gryffindor, the twins, Percy, Ron, Ginny, all their family.’

‘Then Dumbledore made sure Hermione ended up in there. Remus did say she hardly left you alone and he knew there were times you were frustrated when you couldn’t get some privacy.’

‘I can’t, I use the cloak to sneak away, the twins gave me the map last year, that’s how I found that room.’

‘Then spend as much time as you can in there, but don’t let anyone see you. When you’re not in the class, spend time with Susan. Even if you two decide you don’t want to fulfil the contract this will also give you and Susan some protection. The Bones, Potters, and Blacks are very old families, from noble and ancient houses which means a lot of families would try to align with them. It’s like the Malfoy’s, a very old family, but not as old as ours. Parents would try to have their kids join with a noble and ancient house if they could.’

‘You can fill me in on all that when I can spend time with you. I have no idea about half of what you’re on about, I’m lucky to know what I do about magic.’

‘I’ll rectify that, now I have to go, we’re working on somewhere decent to live that’s also hidden.’

‘So when can I leave here and go to the other school?’

‘Amelia and I will discuss that soon, it just might take a while.’

‘Okay, I’ll contact you tonight, after I give Dumbledore the letter.’

‘I’ll expect to hear from you, stay safe pup.’

‘You too Padfoot,’ Harry put his mirror in his cupboard, charmed it so only he could open it, then he decided to read. If he was going to another school then he better make sure he was up to scratch. He’s learning has been sorely lacking thanks to having different teachers, inept teachers or like Snape, teacher that doesn’t teach just belittles and puts students down. Then on top of the staff there were the different dangerous situations he ended up in.

When it was close to dinner Harry left the tower, he headed down to the great hall. He looked towards the Hufflepuff table, Susan wasn’t there so he stood outside the doors, ignoring the looks, sometimes he would glare at some who would say something nasty.

‘Susan, can you spare a few minutes?’

‘Oh, Harry, yes, of course,’ Susan nodded to her friends then followed Harry out the doors.

‘I’m sorry, I never knew about the betrothal contracts, I only found out last night.’

‘Aunt Amelia told me Harry, I thought you were trying to tell me you didn’t like me.’

‘I always thought you were a nice girl, we’ve never really spent any time together but what I have seen is you’re a great girl.’

‘Thank you, would you like to join me at the Hufflepuff table?’

‘Is that allowed?’

‘Yes, it’s only feasts that we have to remain at our house tables.’

‘Okay, but everyone thinks I entered when I didn’t.’

‘Most don’t, my friends don’t, neither does Cedric. Are you going to be okay with the contest?’

‘I won’t be competing, my legal guardian has said no, so a letter was sent off to the department of magical games and sports last night. I have a copy for Dumbledore so he’ll know I won’t be competing and I won’t be affected by the magical binding contract. But your aunt is going to help with that if I need it.’

‘Oh thank merlin, I know you can handle yourself Harry, but students have died in this tournament.’

‘I know, someone wants me dead, again.’

Susan took Harry hands, even though she normally wouldn’t approach a boy, she was betrothed to Harry. If they became close then they would end up married.


	4. Chapter 4

‘Before we go in, I was told not to say anything about the betrothal contract, but we can show we’re friendly.’

‘Then we can keep holding hands and if asked we say we’re dating.’

‘I’d like that,’ Harry smiled.

‘Let’s go eat.’

Harry and Susan who were still holding hands entered the great hall and headed straight to the Hufflepuff table. The noise instantly dropped until there wasn’t a sound in the room.

‘Do you usually have that type of affect Harry?’ Hannah asked, smirking at him.

‘This time its Susan’s doing, all I did was sit down with my girlfriend.’

‘It’s about time you noticed her, I wanted to hex you.’

‘I’ve had a lot going on, very distracting, but I only just found out.’

Susan leant closer to Harry, ‘Word is spreading and Ginny doesn’t look happy at all.’

‘Good, she will find out soon enough,’ Harry grinned evilly then started eating. But he kept talking to Susan, Hannah would talk to him a lot as well, Cedric did give him a small smile which Harry returned.

‘If you wait a minute I’ll walk you back to your rooms, I just need to speak with Dumbledore.’

‘I’ll wait.’

Harry smiled then headed to the staff table, still with the eyes of everyone in the great hall on him.

‘Is there something you wanted Mr. Potter?’

‘Yes, to give you this,’ Harry held out the note, ‘One went to the department of magical games and sports last night.’

Albus read the note, ‘I doubt this will help, not with his situation.’

‘Maybe not, but I’m sure Madam Bones saying the same thing will, considering she is next in line to be my guardian. Oh by the way, she is making sure I stay with her from now on, she will let you know soon.’

‘Then I await her call. But I am surprised where you ate dinner, your friends did not seem happy.’

‘If you mean the two red heads and the arrogate bint, they aren’t my friends,’ Harry turned and walked away before the headmaster could say anything more, ‘Are you ready Susan?’

‘Yes, do you mind if Hannah walks with us?’

‘No, she’s your friend.’

‘Harry, why were you sitting at their table?’

Harry turned and glared at Hermione before he took Susan’s hand, ‘Let’s go.’

Susan smiled then walked off with Harry, Hannah beside her but the two girls grinned at the looks Ginny Weasley was giving them.

‘They were whispering about something,’ Susan said.

‘I’ll explain soon.’

Susan pulled Harry into an old unused classroom with Hannah following, then Susan sealed and charmed the door.

‘Okay, well, I overheard that Dumbledore who has been telling everyone he is my magical guardian when he’s not, he is going to sign a betrothal contract for me to marry Ginny. You have to keep this to yourself though, we don’t want anyone finding out about our contract as it could put you in danger. But there is something else, who gave me the information about us and how I can get out of the triwizard tournament.’

‘You have our magical oath we’ll keep anything you tell us to ourselves,’ Hannah said.

‘Okay, well, Sirius Black is innocent, we have proof. Sirius contacted your aunt who had no idea he wasn’t given a trial, so she’s going to organise for him to have one. Since he was never officially convicted he is still my guardian, legally. Dumbledore tried to say it won’t make a difference because of his situation, being on the run, he thinks I wouldn’t know the truth. So I told Dumbledore that your aunt will make sure I can’t compete since she was named by my parents, after Sirius, she’ll be contacting the old man soon.’

‘Is that what was going on last year, all to do with Sirius Black?’ Susan asked.

‘Yes, we found Peter Pettigrew who was Scabbers, Ron’s rat. See, my dad, Sirius and Peter…um again keep this to yourself, but they became animagus when they were students but never registered. Sirius and Remus explained to me that since a lot of Slytherin’s were death eaters at the time they figured being animagus could help. Peter faked his death after setting Sirius up for those murders, he had been a death eater since his school days, he just pretended to be friends with my parents and Sirius.’

‘Oh Harry, I’m sorry, that must have been so hard on you.’

‘Yeah, it was, Sirius and Remus wanted to kill him but I stopped them, then he escaped when Remus transformed into his wolf. I heard a prophecy, at the time I still thought Sirius was after me, but it was about Peter re-joining his master, meaning Voldemort,’ Harry saw the two girls shudder, ‘It’s just a name, it can’t hurt saying it.’

‘We’re not as brave as you.’

‘You never know what you can do until you’re faced with a dangerous situation. I never thought I was brave, not after the way the muggles treated me. Anyway, your aunt is going to make it seem like I’m spending holidays with her but she’s going to take me to my godfather. Again, no one can know about that. But I should tell you this though, I’m not going to be at Hogwarts much longer, Sirius and your aunt are going to work on the second choice school my parents organised. After all the times I almost died here, I'm not sticking around in case my luck runs out.’

‘Then we’ll see each other during the holidays. We better get to our rooms.’

‘Right,’ Harry kept holding Susan’s hand as they left the room, he kissed her cheek at the door to the Hufflepuff rooms, ‘Goodnight.’

‘Goodnight Harry,’ Susan smiled then watched as he walked away, ‘What do you think Hannah?’

‘I think you make a good looking couple,’ Hannah hugged her friend then gave the password, pulling a smiling Susan inside.

Harry stepped through the portrait hole, ignoring the red heads and Hermione, he just headed up to his bed.

‘Hi Neville.’

‘Harry, so what’s with you and Susan Bones?’

‘She’s my girlfriend,’ Harry grinned then sat on the bed, but Harry knew Ron, probably the two girls were outside the door, ‘Anyway, need to get some work done,’ Harry pulled the curtains around his bed then pulled out his books.

Amelia Bones was speaking to the head of child services, she was able to work on proof that Sirius Black was never convicted so technically he was still Harry Potter’s guardian but she was named next which she intended to have Harry move in with her, at least on paper. Once the paperwork was done, Amelia wrote a letter to Albus Dumbledore, but she placed a copy of the paperwork showing she was guardian of Harry with the letter as well. Once she sent them off with an owl she decided it was time to investigate Sirius Black and what took place in nineteen eighty one.

Harry took his mirror out, ‘Sirius.’

‘Been expecting you, so what did he say?’

‘That he didn’t think it would make any difference because of your situation, which we knew he would. Then I told him about Madam Bones, it was only for a second but he didn’t look happy at all.’

‘I got a message from her, she’s has guardianship of you as of now, they won’t recognise me and it would take too much time to get them to see that by law I’m your guardian. It doesn’t matter, you’ll still get to stay with me, but visit Susan occasionally. You know, I might try to find a home not far from them.’

‘Anywhere you want Sirius, as long as I’m with you. But you should have seen their faces when I sat beside Susan, we even held hands.’

‘Good for you, but were you asked?’

‘By Hannah who asked if I always caused that type of reaction, I said it was Susan, that all I did was sit with my girlfriend.’

‘And word would have spread within seconds.’

‘It did, we could hear everyone talking about us. But I loved the look on that bitches face when she saw us.’

‘Good, now Amelia found out that the other school that was named by your parents is the Australian institute of magical education. I know why, James and Lily did go to Australia a few times after leaving Hogwarts. Lily told your father that she went on a holiday with her parents to Australia and loved it, so she took James, he loved it.’

‘Then I should like it as well, but what about travel and holidays, how does that work?’

‘Port key’s, one supplied by the ministry here, but Amelia is going to work that so it’s not known by anyone where you are going. There will be one for you to bring you here on holidays, the headmaster will give that to you right before you’re ready to come home. They’re used all the time for students that go to a school in another country.’

‘Great, and if you get your name cleared you can always visit.’

‘Remus and I will, we’ll get Amelia to check out your properties, if your parents went to Australia a few times then I’m sure they bought a place. Your father could afford it, so it would be easier.’

‘Oh, I didn’t know he had properties.’

‘Dumbledore,’ Sirius growled, ‘Harry, the Potter family is wealthy, which means you are. He should have filled you in. But I will tell you that you can’t access any of the other vaults until you turn seventeen. You would be using a vault now, right?’

‘Yeah, it doesn’t have a lot, or I thought I didn’t if it was to last me through my Hogwarts years and right after until I find work.’

‘That is a trust vault that gets topped up every year.’

‘Well, I’ve only been to it once, Hagrid took me, he got the key from Dumbledore, who has it again now.’

‘Then I will make sure Amelia gets that from Dumbledore as no one is allowed to handle your keys apart from your guardian. Now I better go, it’s late, night pup.’

‘Night Padfoot,’ Harry put his mirror away, charmed his drawer then curled up on his side ready for sleep. But he was happy knowing he would be gone from Hogwarts very soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry waited outside the door to the Hufflepuff rooms ready to walk down to breakfast with Susan, his girlfriend.

‘Harry, you need to turn your attention to Ginny, Susan is not right for you.’

‘Fuck off bitch,’ Harry growled shocking the students around them, ‘Talk to me again and I might just use one of Snuffles great hexes on you. You don’t want to lose the ability to read do you Granger?’

‘Harry, you can’t talk to your friends like that.’

‘You really are stupid, I am not your friend, in fact I can’t stand you. Now I will give you one warning,’ Harry pulled his wand, ‘Speak to me again and you will not like what I will do,’ he lifted his wand and pointed it at Hermione’s face.

‘Harry, sweetheart, what is going on?’

‘Hey love, this bitch is annoying me again so I’m about to make sure she can’t read anymore.’

‘Oh, that sounds like a great hex, where did you learn it?’

‘Snuffles.’

‘Oh, no wonder, he was a marauder. Anyway, either hex her or let’s go to breakfast.’

‘I’ll hex her,’ Harry winked at Susan making Hannah laugh before he turned back with his wand pointed at Hermione, she ran making the three of them laugh.

‘What did she say this time?’ Susan asked as they started walking towards the great hall.

‘Said I should turn my attention to Ginny, that almost made me sick,’ Harry shuddered, ‘then she said that you weren’t right for me, I think you’re perfect.’

‘Thank you, I think you’re perfect as well.’

‘Get a room you two.’

‘Hannah, we’re only fourteen.’

‘I didn’t say what to do in the room did I Harry?’

‘Oh smart,’ Harry grinned, ‘When the time comes I will make sure you know so you can stay away. I’m not into threesomes.’

Susan giggled as Hannah gaped at Harry, ‘I think you shocked her Harry.’

‘Seems that way,’ Harry held Susan’s hand until she sat down then sat beside her.

‘What is wrong with Hannah?’ Cedric asked.

‘I said I’m not into threesomes,’ Harry shrugged.

‘So the quiet and shy Harry Potter is not so quiet after all.’

‘I never was, just didn’t have the right people around me before,’ Harry grinned then turned back to his girlfriend, ‘Anyway, since it’s Saturday, are we going to spend the day together?’

‘I was hoping, there is something I would like you to do for me if you don’t mind.’

‘Tell me.’

‘Take me flying, I’ve never liked to before, but you’re so skilled on a broom.’

‘Okay, but we can’t use the quidditch pitch, it’s been closed off, something to do with the tournament. We can just fly around the grounds if you want?’

‘Sounds like fun, just don’t do those dives, they scare me.’

Harry chuckled, ‘I promise to take good care of you. I’m hoping to have some kids with your red hair and my eyes, the colour I mean, but without glasses.’

‘Oh, that’s so sweet, little Potters running around looking like Susan.’

‘I want them to look like Harry, he’s cute,’ Susan said.

‘You are getting some glares from both girls,’ Hannah whispered.

Harry shrugged, ‘Good.’

‘So you want kids, how many?’

‘A lot, well, if you want, but I would love six or so.’

‘I always wanted a lot of kids as well, being an only child, so seems we’re more suited than I thought.’

‘We are, I could tell straight away,’ Harry grinned.

‘Mr. Potter.’

Harry looked up, ‘Yes Professor Dumbledore.’

‘Madam Bones contacted me, she has refused to allow your participation in the tournament, you are no longer bound by the contract.’

‘Good, I never wanted to compete, now I can cheer Cedric on.’

‘I am curious Mr. Potter, why you are again sitting at the Hufflepuff table and not with your friends?’

‘Even though it’s really none of your business…headmaster, Susan is my girlfriend and one day will be my wife, so I wish to sit with her. Now as for that lot, I’ve told you they are not my friends and never will be. They annoy me too much,’ Harry turned away, ‘Ready love?’

‘Yes, I’m ready sweetheart, are you coming Hannah?’

‘I’ll be there soon, I want to eat more.’

‘She has a big appetite,’ Susan smirked at her friend.

‘I believe you should speak with your friends Harry as it might be awkward when you stay at the Burrow.’

‘I will not be going to the Burrow anymore. Madam Bones is making sure I will be spending my holidays with her and Susan, and she’s making sure I get to have fun.’

‘Yes, we go away every year, she also has parties over the Christmas break. Now let’s go enjoy this beautiful day.’

‘Yeah,’ Harry grinned then put his arm around Susan.

Albus sighed before leaving the great hall. He was halfway to his office when Ginny and Hermione caught up with him.

‘Can you sign it now sir?’ Ginny blurted out.

‘No, as Madam Bones is officially Harry’s guardian she is the only one who can sign. If I tried Harry’s name would not appear. Even if we put a compulsion charm on Harry it would do no good when Amelia would just refuse it. We cannot use spells or potions on her as she is protected by her ancient house and being head of the department of magical law.’

‘How did she end up Harry’s guardian?’ Hermione asked.

‘She was close to Lily, I would say Lily discussed it with James, who would be named after Sirius if anything was to happen to him. There is nothing I can do girls, I am sorry. The only thing we can hope for is that Harry and Susan end up breaking up. So I suggest for now that you leave them alone. If they break up then you could slowly get Harry to speak with you again. You are only thirteen Ginny, there is time, plenty of time. Boys Harry’s age often change girlfriends when they are young. I really don’t see this as a problem. Make it seem like you have more in common with Harry, like quidditch. Now I must get to work.’

Ginny and Hermione watched Dumbledore walk off, ‘Do you think Harry and that bitch will break up?’

‘He is only fourteen Ginny, I think Dumbledore is right, boys will often have different girlfriends until they settle down. We have until he is seventeen so let’s do what Dumbledore suggested. We will ignore her, we don’t say anything about her to make Harry upset. Over the next year we try to get back to being friends. Ron is finally softening, he just needs to put away his pride and apologise to Harry. Once they are best mates again then I’m sure Harry will want to spend time with Ron at the Burrow. It will give you time to act like a friend, nothing more, no staring, don’t give him any reason to believe you like him more than a friend.’

Ginny sighed, ‘Alright, but I want to hex that bitch.’

‘If you did that then Harry would never look at you. Even if she was hexed yet you weren’t seen doing it Harry would blame either you or me. No, we have to ignore her, maybe even say hello, be friendly. Not yet, it would be too obvious. Come on, let’s go outside for a while, there’s nothing else we can do.’

Ginny and Hermione headed outside onto the grounds, Ginny glared when she saw Harry giving Susan a ride on his Firebolt. They were laughing and having a good time. Hermione pulled her away so they would be on the other side of the grounds. Ginny knew she had to control herself or she will never end up being Mrs. Harry Potter.

Right at this time Amelia had two of her trusted aurors, two who swore an oath to her, working with her, they were going over the evidence that had been collected about Sirius Black. They found no actually proof that Sirius Black murdered the muggles, Peter Pettigrew or that he was secret keeper to the Potters. The only thing written that Sirius had said was, my fault, Lily and James, my fault. It was time to organise a secret meeting with Sirius Black and have him questioned using veritaserum. She sent her two aurors away to organise a place to use that no one would find while she spoke with the headmaster of the Australian institute of magical education. She knew getting Sirius cleared would take a lot of work but after hearing about the dangerous situations Harry had been through at Hogwarts, she needed to get Harry transferred as quickly as possible.

Moony and Padfoot were looking at houses, they found one that they thought would be perfect for them along with Harry. So even if Harry only stayed during the Christmas holidays and the summer holidays, it had plenty of room for all three of them. There were many spare rooms which means Harry could have friends stay. There was a lot of land which means Harry could fly, something Sirius wanted to do as well, fly. It had been a year before being locked up since he was on a broom. He may not have played quidditch like James and Harry but Sirius thought he was a good flyer, now he wanted to have a fly with his godson. The house also had a cellar which could be fitted with a steel door to keep Moony in during his wolf nights. So all in all, the house was perfect.

Harry couldn’t believe how much fun he was having with Susan. She enjoyed sitting in front of him on the broom and as long as he didn’t go too fast, she loved being up high, flying around the grounds of Hogwarts. Harry had taken Hannah for a ride as well before they decided to sit by the lake and discuss what the champions might face in the first task. Basically Harry had a perfectly normal day as a Hogwarts student, there was no danger, he also didn’t have to listen to Ron and Hermione argue all the time. It was the first time ever that he felt like a normal boy.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next couple of weeks nothing much changed for Harry, he would spend all his free time with Susan and he would call Sirius every night on the mirror. His godfather wanted to hear from Harry mainly to know he was safe, but he also started to tell Harry stories about his parents. Something he had wanted since he first escaped from Azkaban.

Harry and Susan still spent every spare minute they had together, but they had progressed to snogging. At first it was hesitant and awkward, now the couple were seen snogging all around Hogwarts. Hannah would spend time with them then she would make herself scarce so the couple to get some time alone. As Neville was one of the only other students who didn’t believe Harry entered the triwizard tournament and who was friends with Harry, Hannah would sometimes sit with him. 

Harry had taken Susan into the room he discovered, it was so they could have some privacy but also without anyone watching them. So even though Ginny tried to act like she didn’t care, they often saw her watching them. Sometimes Hannah would tell Susan and Harry how Ginny looked when she found the couple snogging, she looked angry, Ginny Weasley was furious and had trouble hiding that.

Harry had used the fireplace in the room to introduce Susan to Sirius, they got on as if they had known each other forever. Susan was then told stories about her parents that her aunt didn’t know. So Susan and Harry would end up in hysterics listening to the things their parents go up to when they were young and students at Hogwarts.

A week later, Harry received a letter during breakfast, Hedwig had delivered it. Harry was used to his owl leaving on her own then arriving with mail for him.

Susan watched as Harry smiled, ‘Good news sweetheart?’

‘Yes, it will be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow, they wanted to give me a heads up. If you’re finished we’ll head outside so no one hears.’

‘I’m done, Hannah, you coming?’

‘Nope, still eating.’

‘She really can put away the food, I don’t know where she puts it though, she’s so slim.’

‘That’s just Hannah, meet us when you’re done.’

‘I will,’ Hannah waved them off with her fork making them both laugh.

Harry and Susan moved away from the castle but made sure there was nothing around that could hide anyone that might want to listen in. Harry handed Susan the letter.

‘I know this is great for you Harry, but I’m going to miss you.’

‘I will too Susan, but Sirius is going to charm us a set of mirrors so we’ll be able to talk every night. And it’s only another five weeks until Christmas. It’s going to be a surprise for everyone tomorrow morning when he turns up. You know, I think Sirius planned this, it’s so we can spend the whole day together before I leave. Maybe your aunt worked it out as well since she knew we’d miss each other.’

‘Yes, they probably did, so let’s wait for Hannah then head to that room. It’ll be warmer than out here.’

‘When I’m gone, you, Hannah and Neville use the room, just try to make sure no one finds it, especially them. That room has come in handy and it’s basically saved my life.’

‘We were going to ask if you wouldn’t mind us using it.’

‘It’s not mine Susan, I just found it. I still don’t know whose room it was or why it’s set up like that if it wasn’t some staff member’s room. I mean there’s a bedroom and bathroom along with a nice living room, with a library.’

‘Maybe it was an old set off rooms that was for guests and over the years it was just forgotten.’

‘Maybe, but here comes Hannah and Neville.’

The four friends hurried back into the castle, Harry kept his map open to make sure no one was following them as they made their way to the room. As he was walking, watching the map that gave Harry the idea to leave it with Susan to use. He won’t be at Hogwarts from tomorrow so really he had no use for it. Susan also knew that it partially belonged to Harry’s father not just Sirius, so she would take care of it. 

The four friends made themselves comfortable then Harry asked for hot chocolate and snacks, which appeared. He really did love this room, just like he loved magic.

The following morning Harry heard Neville leave the dorm room which was normal, he was usually the first one up. Since the other three boys were still asleep Harry packed up all his belongings into his trunk, shrunk his broom and put that in his trunk along with Hedwig’s cage. He told Hedwig the night before to head to his new home with Sirius, so he knew his faithful owl was already comfortable. He finished packing then shrunk his trunk and stuck it in his pocket, he put the map in another pocket. He used an illusionment charm that will last a few hours to make it appear like his trunk was still sitting on the floor at the end of his bed. He’d just finished when the other boys were finally waking, apart from Neville who had already left the tower. Once he was ready he headed down to breakfast and like every meal over the last month, they were at the Hufflepuff table with his girlfriend.

‘How long have we got?’ Susan whispered sadly.

‘Not long,’ Harry put his arm around his girlfriend, she leaned into him. Hannah and Neville who sat opposite them looked kindly at Harry and Susan, they were the only two in Hogwarts that knew what was about to happen. 

‘I want you to keep this,’ Harry slid the map in front of her, ‘You know how it works and the passwords,’ Susan nodded sadly but put the map in her pocket. 

The post owls arrived with Susan’s copy of the Daily Prophet where a picture of Sirius’s smiling face covered the front page with the words, Sirius Black found innocent of betraying the Potters.

Harry chuckled at the picture of his godfather, ‘They must have taken this just for the release of his story.’

‘He does look happy, not that I blame him,’ Hannah said.

‘He deserves it after being stuck in that hell hole for twelve years. Some people at the ministry are idiots or they just don’t care about the truth,’ Harry grinned as he read the article about Sirius.

Just as breakfast finished Minerva walked into the great hall with Sirius Black and Amelia Bones. Minerva headed to the staff table while Sirius and Amelia headed to Hufflepuff’s table. Harry jumped up and hugged his godfather, Susan hugged her aunt.

‘Thank you Madam Bones,’ Harry gave her a hug as well.

‘You’re welcome, but I was just doing my job, a job that someone should have done years ago.’

‘Let’s head outside, we can stay for a few minutes,’ Sirius said, he could see how upset Susan was, even Harry looked sad, but he knew it was because the young couple was going to miss each other.

Sirius, Harry, Amelia, Susan, Hannah and Neville headed out of the great hall with everyone watching them. Hermione and Ginny both looked angry, they knew now that Sirius was free that they would never get Harry to stay at the Burrow. 

It was time for Dumbledore to work on Sirius during the holidays as Harry would be with his godfather who hopefully would be joining the order of the phoenix. Dumbledore had explained that he had decided that the order should be reformed just in case it was needed, but it would help keep an eye on Sirius and Harry. They believed they had the perfect way to get Harry to spend time with Hermione, Ginny and Ron, little did they know that it would never happen.

When Hagrid brought the carriage around some students weren’t sure why. Sirius, Amelia, Hannah and Neville were standing near the thestral drawn carriage waiting for Susan and Harry to say a private goodbye. Amelia who would be staying longer had planned with Sirius that she would inform the headmaster that Harry Potter was no longer a student at Hogwarts, but not until after they had left Hogwarts and Hogsmeade.

The young couple walked hand in hand to join their family and friends, they hugged again before Susan was being held by Hannah and Neville as Harry climbed into the carriage with Sirius. Students started to talk about why Harry was sitting in one of the school carriages.

Harry kept staring down at Susan as the carriage moved away, ‘I love you Susan.’

‘I love you too Harry,’ Susan yelled back as tears rolled down her face then she was crying into her aunts arms.

‘She’ll be fine, Amelia has her mirror, yours is at home. I know it’s not the same pup, but it will help.’

‘I know, even though I will miss her, I couldn’t stay,’ Harry glanced once more towards the group as they rode down to the gates. They climbed down and as they stepped through the gate Harry waved and he could just make out his friends waving back, ‘Let’s go so I can cry in private.’

Sirius put his arm around his godson, hugged him tight then disapparated. They arrived in the back garden of a large house where Sirius showed Harry his room. He wasn’t going to be staying here for long as the following day Harry would be heading to his new school. But Sirius knew Harry would want some time alone. So he left his godson and headed downstairs.

‘How did it go Sirius?’

‘Fine Moony, apart from Harry and Susan, it was sweet and heartbreaking at the same time. Damn Dumbledore, if he just stayed out of Harry’s life this wouldn’t need to happen.’

‘We know, but they’ll be okay and Harry will be away from the old man’s influence along with all the danger he seemed to find himself in. Oh but I have some good news, Octavia Torseman, the headmaster of Harry’s new school does not like Albus Dumbledore. It seems the two men knew each other about twenty years ago and had some type of falling out. I would say that Harry is going to finally have a normal student life without that man interfering,’ Remus smiled at Sirius who had a huge grin on his face. Yes, Lily and James had picked the right school for their son, a school that Albus Dumbledore would have no say what so ever.


	7. Chapter 7

While Amelia was informing the headmaster about Harry leaving, Susan, Hannah and Neville were all being asked by other students where Harry went. It seemed to shock everyone that heard that Harry had left Hogwarts and would be finishing his education overseas. Naturally the ones that knew where Harry was going were not going to say no matter how many times they were asked. 

Hannah had been watching the Gryffindor’s when Neville explained to Dean and Seamus how Harry left. He figured so many people had turned their backs on him this year, they did in second year that he decided to get away from people that betrayed him, but also talked about him when his back was turned. Neville really made sure it sounded like Harry wanted to get away from Hermione, Ron and Ginny, but also that Harry had enough of Dumbledore’s interfering in his life.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny were so shocked they just sat staring at Neville, Albus Dumbledore looked more than shocked he seemed to show fear. It didn’t last long, he schooled his features before he started to ask Amelia questions, which she refused to answer. The only thing she did say was that Harry wanted to get away from him, the two younger Weasley’s and Hermione but also most of the people in the ministry.

Harry walked slowly down through the house. He wasn’t sure where Sirius was so he just kept checking rooms until he found his godfather and honorary uncle in the kitchen sitting at the table.

‘Hey.’

‘Are you okay Harry?’

‘I’m fine Sirius, I know I’ll have a better life and a better education away from Hogwarts.’

‘You will, come on, let’s have some lunch then we’ll show you around this place.’

‘Okay, but is there a place for Moony?’

‘Yes, there is a cellar, Sirius and I fitted a solid steel door that locks from the outside, so between those locks and magical locks it will hold me. But there is also another steel door on the small corridor that leads down there, so double protection for you and Sirius.’

‘Good, now you get to stay in your home for those nights. I wish someone would find a cure for lycanthropy.’

‘It may happen one day, I doubt it will in my lifetime. There are only a handful of potion masters in the world that could even attempt something like this. If they did then they may need a charms master as well. They would need to remove that part that is the wolf, sort of like removing the part of me that gives me blue eyes or my mother’s looks.’

Harry thought about what Remus said, it reminded him of something he heard on the television at the Dursley’s. Scientists were working on a person’s DNA to take out bad genes, he wondered if this was similar. Harry figured he might research that at his new school, so even though it was a magical school they offered advance classes in muggle studies as well in case a student wants a job in the muggle world, which a lot did. There was a part of the school that was like a small university attached to the school. Naturally the muggles could not see the magical school, but it allowed the students to live at the school while they studied, whether muggle or magical. Most don’t want to give up using magic so staying at the magical school allowed that. There were so many halfbloods and muggleborns now that some wanted to combine work in both worlds. There were now healers that were also doctors, in different areas of medicine. There were potion masters along with chemists, which was basically the same thing except the potion masters used some magical plants and magic with some of their potions.

Sirius and Remus showed Harry around the house, including the cellar, then to Harry’s surprise the two men wanted to fly with him. Harry laughed as Sirius summoned his Firebolt. Within seconds the three were up in the air but the two men were amazed at Harry’s skill on a broom.

‘He’s better than James,’ Remus grinned as he hoovered watching Harry.

‘Yeah, he is, James would be proud of him, so would Lily even if she never liked flying.’

‘Yes, they would be proud of their son. We know they would be watching over him so they would know what he’s been up against and who.’

‘Yeah,’ Sirius stared sadly over at Harry, ‘Do you think they had some suspicion about Albus?’

‘Since we know they signed the betrothal contract for Harry and Susan, then this school with the headmaster that hates Albus. It does seem like they were making sure Harry could have a life he chose and a person who may be right for him to marry and where he wanted to go to school if they weren’t around. I know Albus liked to control order meetings, he didn’t like taking suggestions from others, especially if it was about fighting death eaters and using stronger and potentially lethal spells. He liked to keep things to himself, he never liked to share and he always had his belief that everyone deserved a second chance. I don’t believe that last part though, not anymore.’

‘Why?’

‘Well if he really believed in giving second chances then why did he not push for you to have a trial and be questioned using veritaserum. He did it with so many others, Snape being one, yet he never spoke up for you. He heard how you, James and Lily talked about who would be best as secret keeper. I know there was a spy and we were all suspicious, I should have known it would never be you, but I still found it hard to believe it was peter. Why, why did he turn on his friends, on us?’

‘I’ve asked myself that question a million times, I don’t know. I suspected you at one time Moony, I thought maybe the wolf was getting to much for you. I don’t know, so many things went wrong back then, especially how suspicious we all were. But your right about James and Lily, they did seem to work things out for their son which would give him a mostly normal life, now I hope this new school will give him that.’

‘It will, I know it will seem like he’s a long way away, and he will be but you have the mirror and he will be back for Christmas. He’ll be better off there then here and we still haven’t heard everything.’

‘I think Harry’s scared to tell us in case we decide to do something. I won’t take the chance of ending up in Azkaban again but I would love to rip those muggles to pieces. Anyway, let’s go fly with Harry while we can.’

The two men shot forward to join Harry, but they asked him to show them how to do some of the harder quidditch moves. They might not ever play quidditch but they could enjoy their time with Harry especially at something he was so good at.

That night after dinner and a shower, Harry sat on his huge bed talking to Susan. He could see by her eyes that she had cried again, he felt like it as well. 

Harry couldn’t believe how much he loved Susan and how it came about. It had only been just over a month since they first spoke and got together. He liked the idea that he could get out of being made to marry Ginny but to end up with a girl that his parents had picked for him that just happened to be perfect, he thought that was remarkable. He knew he was still young but he also knew he would have a great future with Susan Bones, the future Mrs. Potter. That thought made Harry smile and he decided to do something, a gift for Susan for Christmas. He would just need time to buy it.

At Hogwarts Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Molly were all in Albus Dumbledore’s office, ‘How did you not hear about this Albus, especially with all your ministry contacts?’ Molly asked.

‘It was kept quiet by order of the head of the DMLE. Only two people knew that Harry was leaving Hogwarts and enrolling in another school.’

‘Have you found out which school so we can work on visiting?’ Hermione asked.

‘No, that information is sealed and as I am not Harry’s legal guardian I cannot access it. I doubt Sirius will tell me but I am hoping to get the information out of Remus.’

‘If Sirius tells him not to I doubt he will,’ Ron said.

‘I believe he will tell me, if I remind him that it’s Severus that makes the wolfsbane potion for him. There is no use now, he has a two months’ supply of the potion. I will wait until just before Severus is due to send it off. But now I need to say this, do not go after Susan Bones. If something was to happen to her then Harry would blame you even without proof. He must tire of her himself which he will, especially with them being apart. But you also have to remember that her aunt is the head of the department of magical law. She could have you arrested and sent to Azkaban before a trial date is set, which means you could be in there for weeks, even months. It’s best to just go about your lives as if Harry’s disappearance does not concern you. Stay friendly with Neville in case he slips with some type of information about Harry but don’t question him. There is not much we can do, I need to start speaking with my contacts, one will know which school Harry is now enrolled at. Once I do find out and some time has passed then you can work on visiting him. Now why don’t you three head to Gryffindor tower and Molly, you might as well head home?’

Hermione, Ron and Ginny said goodbye to Molly and the headmaster before they left the office, Molly took the floo home. Albus then removed his charm on all the portraits in the room, the one that kept them from seeing or hearing anything. As headmaster it was his right to have privacy, if he wished and this was one meeting he didn’t want anyone to know about.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry woke early the next morning, he showered, dressed in some black pants, a nice deep blue button down shirt and some nice black shoes. Sirius and Remus had gone shopping for themselves but they knew that Harry needed a lot as well but for now they bought him some basics, they knew Harry could shop for himself without danger once he is in Australia. There was one thing Harry could do in Australia that he couldn’t in England, use magic outside of school. The Australian ministry do not restrict magic to any age, they just said you are not to use magic in front of muggles.

One thing Harry realised though, he wouldn’t need his thick cloak as he was heading to Australia which was summer in that country at the moment.

‘Are you nervous?’ Sirius asked as Harry stepped into the room.

‘A little, I think it’s only natural, especially being so far from home and away from family and friends.’

‘Friends as in Susan,’ Remus smiled.

‘Yes, but Hannah, Neville and the twins as well.’

‘Sit down, we’re having breakfast then we’ll go about half an hour after.’

‘I hate port key travel, hope it doesn’t bring my breakfast back up.’

Remus put a potion in front of Harry, ‘This is used quite often with younger people who are just getting used to floo and port key travel. It’s common for many to be affected by magical transportation.’

‘Thanks, now I’m away from Snape I’m hoping to do well in potions. It was one subject that really interested me when I first found out about Hogwarts.’

‘That is another reason I hate Albus, allowing that death eater to teach,’ Sirius growled.

‘Even though he did change sides, he is not the type that can teach children. But his attitude towards Harry is disgraceful, he takes his dislike for James and you out on a boy who did nothing to him.’

‘He thinks I’m like my father just because I look like him. But you two both said I act more like my mother.’

‘You are like Lily, he just can’t get past your looks. Now you won’t have to ever see him again and if you are like Lily then you’ll do well in potions. She was brilliant, your father and I only passed our N.E.W.T.s thanks to your mother’s help. Snape would never admit it, but your mother was better than he was at potions,’ Sirius grinned, Harry laughed, Remus just smiled like he always did.

After waiting the allotted time Sirius and Harry held the port key. Within minutes they were jerked away from their home in England to an office in Australia.

‘Welcome to the Australian Institute of Magical Education, I’m Olivia Wright.’

‘Thank you, I’m Sirius Black and this is my godson, Harry Potter.’

‘Hi,’ Harry gave a nervous smile.

‘Hello Harry, it’s normal to be nervous but I assure you we are all harmless,’ she smiled making Harry and Sirius smile.

‘She’s also always right and never wrong,’ Sirius smirked at Harry who furrowed his brother before he’s eyes widen, ‘Took you a bit pup.’

‘Sirius,’ Harry gestured towards the woman.

‘Don’t worry Harry, that is a very common saying amongst my students. I respond that yes, I am right so they need to listen to me.’

‘So they don’t get detention?’ Harry asked.

‘No, we don’t give detention unless something serious has occurred. Now let’s go see the headmaster then I will show you to your dorm room.’

Harry liked the headmaster very much, especially when he called Albus Dumbledore the “old coot” that he believed his own press. They worked out which house Harry would be in, which was named after Australian animals and Harry ended up in dingo, an Australian wild dog. Sirius grinned hugely at his godson being in a house named after a dog and his godfather turned into a dog. Sirius thought it was fate.

‘Now as I told Mr. Black, Albus Dumbledore has no control over our ministry or this school. So even if he does find out you are here through contacts he may have here, there is nothing he can do. Your guardian did everything legally to remove you from Hogwarts and enrol you here. They followed your parent’s wishes which gave you the choice of school. Your parents were wonderful people, it saddened me when I heard what happened.’

‘So you knew them?’ Harry asked in a whisper, Sirius put his hand on Harry’s shoulder.

‘Yes, quite well in fact, we met not long after they left Hogwarts and came here for their first holiday together. We bumped into each other, literally. As soon as I heard the English accent I just had to find out what was going on back there from people who lived there, not through rumours. I had family in England so I liked to be informed on what was going on. We all knew about Voldemort and were concerned that he may try to take over other countries. I spent two hours with your parents that day then saw each other four more times during their time here. They even visited the school to see how it differed from Hogwarts. We corresponded quite often but every year when they came back we made sure to have dinner together. The last time they were here Lily was pregnant, if I remember correctly, she was just over six months.’

‘I thought it was not safe for a pregnant woman to use a port key after three months,’ Sirius said.

‘They did not use a port key,’ Octavia laughed, ‘Lily talked James into flying on an aeroplane. She said he complained the whole time about how long it took.’

Sirius and Harry laughed, ‘James never did have a lot of patience. I rode a muggle motorbike but I’ve never used any other type of muggle transport.’

‘I want to learn to drive, even though I’ll probably apparate more, once I’m allowed.’

‘We start teaching apparition in fifth year, you take a class once a month for the entire year then on your sixteenth birthday you can sit for your license. We found that most sixteen year olds will apparate illegally, we figured it was safer this way.’

‘At Hogwarts Albus will remove the enchantments just on the great hall so the students can practice. Is it similar here?’

‘No, we don’t have such strict restrictions as Hogwarts. We understand why, a war with Voldemort then before that Grindelwald who wished to take all of Europe. Naturally all those countries would make sure their schools were warded off to apparition. If there is any sign of danger in this country we will be notified and the wards activated, yet not once have they been used, only tested. We have wards around the school, it will stop apparition into the school, but anyone inside the boundary can apparate. Now back to apparition, the students will begin by apparate from one side of a classroom to another then to another classroom that is close by. After that they apparate to another floor then outside and lastly they apparate into the ministry, which is the final test, and when we lower the wards. If they arrive in one piece they will get their license.’

‘Wow, which means I can begin to learn from the middle of next year.’

‘You can, now I should let Professor Wright show you your dorm. If you would like to say goodbye in private we will give you a few minutes.’

‘Thank you,’ Sirius shook the headmasters hand then the deputy head before leading Harry out of the office, ‘Remember, you’ll be able to learn without being put in danger every other day and no annoying idiots.’

Harry nodded then hugged his godfather, ‘I’ll miss you Sirius.’

‘I will too pup, but we can talk using the mirrors and in five weeks you’ll be home for Christmas. I better go so you can settle in,’ Sirius held his godson tighter, then he reluctantly let go, ‘Write to me.’

Harry nodded, ‘You too,’ he watched as Sirius activated the port key, then he was gone, but Harry’s eyes remained on the spot his godfather just disappeared from.

‘I know you will miss him Harry but very soon you will be so busy with work time will fly by.’

‘I’m not sure that’s a good thing or a bad thing, more work,’ he gave a cheeky smile making his professor laugh, ‘I’m looking forward to working hard on classes, mine have been so disruptive over the last three and a half years, I’m sure I’m way behind, especially in potions.’

‘You’ll catch up and why we are not assigning you any homework. The evenings will be so you can catch up. Another thing we do differently to Hogwarts, you are allowed to practice spell work of an evening so we have a few dedicated rooms to use.’

‘Then I’ll make sure to use that time to practice. I think I’m okay with spell work like charms, defence and transfiguration. But as Sirius mentioned, we’ve had four different defence teachers, only one was decent.’

‘Yes, Remus Lupin, we heard he was the defence against the dark arts teacher, then we heard he had to leave. It’s a shame the English ministry are against werewolves. We have two students here who were infected. They take the wolfsbane every month and they have rooms to stay in during those nights. Every year we’ve had either a werewolf or a vampire study here and never had any trouble from them.’

‘Remus is great, he would never hurt anyone and always takes the wolfsbane potion. That is one potion I want to learn, so I can help Remus, he’s like an uncle. At the moment he has to depend on Snape who hates him. I worry that he might poison Remus, especially now Dumbledore knows I’m gone. He might use Snape to do something to Remus in the hope I will return.’

‘That is a potion you will learn towards the end of your fifth year so you will have time to catch up before handling such difficult potions. If you can catch up maybe our potions master may allow you to help with the wolfsbane then you can send him some. I can’t promise, for now its wait and see. Now here we are, house dingo.’

‘It’s red, like Gryffindor.’

‘The dingo is normally red colour, there are some variations in colour but it’s mainly red.’

‘Will I learn about Australian animal like dingoes or just magical animals like unicorns?’

‘Both, every second class is dedicated to animals that aren’t magical, like dingos and Kangaroo’s.’

Harry grinned then followed his professor into a room with only two beds, ‘Wow, this is huge. We have the same size dorm rooms at Hogwarts but there’s five beds in each.’

‘As I’m sure you know, Australia is a very large country, one state in Australia is four times the size of all of Great Britain. So a lot of our buildings can use more land which means larger rooms, especially with schools like this one. In fact, the land this school sits on would be about three time the size of Hogwarts, it’s so we can house many animals, some dangerous animals so they are kept a safe distance. Of course we have a quidditch pitch, we have a river that runs through the property and a large swimming pool that is kept at the right temperature all year round. It also is indoors as I’m sure you can tell, our summers are very hot.’

‘Yeah, it is,’ Harry could feel sweet rolling down his back but he didn’t want to say that to his professor. He was just happy to listen to her talk about her school and her home country.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry was unpacking his trunk, putting his clothes in the wardrobe, when a boy with long blond hair stepped into the room.

‘Oh, you must be the new student from England.’

‘Yeah, Harry, Harry Potter.’

‘Really, sorry, I’m Dan Grafton or Daniel but everyone calls me Dan.’

The boys shook hands, ‘Yes, really,’ Harry shrugged, ‘It’s nice to meet you, but um, I really hated the attention I got back home, it won’t happen here, will it?’

‘Nah, naturally we’ve all heard of you, but we weren’t involved in the war or anything. You might be a bit of a curiosity at first, but I doubt it will last more than a day or so.’

‘I hope so, anyway, have you finished classes?’

‘Just starting actually, even though it’s different time zones those port keys are charmed so you will arrive at or near the same time as you left. I’m not sure how they work, it’s something to do with working the time to be the same. Anyway, I just finished breakfast, came to get my books. So when do you start classes?’

‘The day after tomorrow, I have to go shopping for my uniform and school supplies tomorrow.’

‘I’ll fill you in on stuff when I’m done for the day. You can just look around if you want.’

‘Yeah, I probably will, thanks and it’s nice to meet you Dan.’

‘You too Harry.’

Harry figured he would go for a walk, check out his new school, so he stepped out of the room and saw a row of doors, other boy’s rooms he imagined. He did see a door at the end that had a sign, boy’s bathroom. He headed downstairs to have a good look around the common room, completely different from Hogwarts. There was a small fireplace, but there were a lot of what looked like muggle ceiling fans. He had been informed that with the heat all the buildings were fitted to keep everyone cool. So even if there winters weren’t that cold, cool, yes but not cold, the fireplace would only be lit if it was needed, which according to the deputy head, it hadn’t been lit in the last three winters. Harry couldn’t imagine not having cold and snow in winter, it was winter now and cold in England, here in Australia was almost summer and really hot.

He left the common room which lead him to a long corridor with doors here and there, but Harry went the other way, following the signs that said exit. Hopefully that would lead him outside, Harry wanted to see what the Australian summer was like out in the sun.

He took one step outside the doors and was blasted by the heat, he quickly stepped back into the shade.

‘It takes a bit to adapt to the heat Harry, a few well-placed cooling charms will help you.’

Harry looked up at the headmaster, ‘Thank you sir, I thought I was going to faint.’

‘That is why I suggested shopping for clothes tomorrow as well. The clothes in England are made for the climate, so even if you can buy summer clothes there they aren’t the same as how we make them here. One bit of information I forgot to mention, the students are allowed shorts in summer, or skirts for the girls, depending on their preference. Naturally they are part of the uniform, also different shirts which will be a lot lighter.’

‘I don’t even own shorts right now, England’s summer doesn’t get that hot. But I can feel it here, I suppose coming from such cold conditions to this heat will make me feel it more though.’

‘Yes, normally if we know we’re going to get a new student from overseas we try to arrange it so they arrive during early spring so they can adapt. With your situation, or what Mr. Black explained, you could not remain there any longer.’

‘No, I couldn’t, I kept wondering if I was going to end up facing some unknown danger again, or Voldemort, even if he is spirit. I could never fully relax even in classes.’

‘Yes, your guardian explained. Now why don’t you cast those cooling charms and have a look around. There are signs which will tell you where to go and what is out of bounds. I will have Mr. Grafton come find you when it’s time for lunch.’

‘Thank you sir,’ Harry gave the headmaster a smile. When he left Harry cast the cooling charms, ‘Oh thank merlin,’ he chuckled as he felt his body instantly cool down.

Harry didn’t know how long he had been wandering around outside but he couldn’t believe the difference in things, like the large gum trees, he even got to see a koala up one of those trees and it had a baby. Harry stood looking up for so long that his neck ended up sore.

‘Hey Harry, time for lunch.’

Harry turned, ‘Hi, okay,’ he hurried over to join Dan who had two other boys with him. After some introductions with the other boys glancing towards his forehead, they all headed inside where four tables sat, three for students and one for the staff.

‘It’s so strange not to see five very large tables.’

‘Five?’ the boy Steven asked.

‘Yeah, four house tables and the staff table, but are about twice as big as these. Why do you have less students here than England when Australia so much bigger?’

‘The population here isn’t as large as England, but we have two magical schools. Because of the size of the country it makes it easier to have one on either side. We also have two ministries, but only one Minister,’ the boy named Michael said.

‘So different, there’s only one magical school in England and I think there was around eight hundred students there this year, not including the students from the visiting two schools.’

‘Eight hundred, man that’s a lot of kids. Why were two other schools visiting?’ Dan asked.

‘Oh the triwizard tournament is being held at Hogwarts. That’s another reason I left, someone snuck my name in even though there was restrictions for only of age students. I didn’t want to enter, I hate all the attention I already get. Then half the school wouldn’t believe me when I said I didn’t enter. That’s happened before, they turned their backs one day and expect to be friends the next.’

‘So did you find out what the champions had to do?’ Steven asked.

‘Only the first task, dragons, they had to get past a mother dragon who was sitting with her eggs to get a golden egg which will give a clue to the next task. I was friends with Hagrid, the care of magical creature’s professor who loves dangerous creatures. He took me down to see the dragons one night, nasty big buggers. I would have done it if I had no choice, but I would have ended up dead, well, I probably would.’

‘If you had to compete do you know what you might have done?’ Michael asked.

‘Well, Cedric, the Hogwarts champion told me he was thinking of using transfiguration. He figured he could transfigure a rock into a dog or some other animal then have to dragon chase it. I am up in transfiguration but doing something like that is sixth year level. I realise I wouldn’t have enough knowledge of those types of spells needed. There is one thing I’m naturally good at so I figured I could use that.’

‘So what are you good at?’ Dan smirked making the other boys laugh.

‘Quidditch, flying, I got on my house team in first year and own a Firebolt. So I figured I could fly, try to get the dragon to reach up for me then dive, I’m known for my dives. I’m a bit of a dare devil on a broom.’

‘Cool, what position do you play?’

‘Seeker, I’ve only lost the snitch once and that’s when dementors surrounded me. Before they cancelled quidditch for this year because of the tournament, I kept thinking how I would hate having to beat my girlfriend’s house though, but Gryffindor were just too good compared to the other teams.’

‘You have a girlfriend?’ Dan asked.

‘Yeah, Susan Bones, we started dating just over five weeks ago. We’re spending Christmas together with her aunt at my godfather’s home, or my home now.’

‘Why not her parents?’

‘They were killed during the first war, around six months before my parents died. Her aunt, Amelia Bones raised her from then on. Her aunt is the head of the department of magical law enforcement. She helped get me transferred to here and helped clear my godfather’s name.’

‘Why, did your godfather do something?’ Steven asked.

‘Well, he was sent to Azkaban then twelve years later broke out. Everyone thought he was after me to kill me, but he wasn’t. Long story short, he was thought to be the secret keeper for my parents, he betrayed them to Voldemort then killed twelve muggles and a wizard. The wizard was another friend of my parents who was the real secret keeper and a death eater, a spy, and he killed the muggles. So I helped Sirius escape he went into hiding until a few weeks ago where Amelia Bones found out he didn’t even receive a trial.’

‘I know we’ve all heard the name Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived but it seems your life isn’t what ours are like,’ Dan said.

‘Tell me about it, Voldemort, then his spirit as he possessed a teacher, then killing unicorns. Three headed giant dogs, giant spiders, a giant basilisk, hidden chambers, convicts and murderers who can turn into a rat, literally. Not to mention my so called ex friends weren’t really friends at all, they wanted to be associated with the-boy-who-lived. Hopefully now I’m here I can just be a normal student complaining about too much work and not almost dying every year,’ Harry shrugged but he liked these boys, yes they were interested in the-boy-who-lived but they were interested in knowing just Harry and Harry was interested in them.


	10. Chapter 10

The following morning Harry sat on his bed, pulled his mirror out and called Susan, ‘Hey love.’

‘Oh Harry, it’s only been a day and I miss you terribly. These five weeks are going to be so hard.’

‘I know Susan, I wish you could come here as well. Anyway, how was the reaction from that lot?’

‘Well, Hermione, Ron and Ginny looked really angry at first, but Dumbledore actually looked scared. Aunt Amelia isn’t sure why but she planned to speak with Sirius about it. He kept asking her where you were going, she refused to answer then told him all your files were now sealed.’

‘Good even if the old coot will try to find out.’

‘The old coot, where did you hear that or did you just make it up?’

‘The headmaster here called him the old coot, it was great.’

‘So what’s it like, the school, the other students, the teachers, talk Mr. Potter.’

Harry laughed just as Dan walked in after having his shower, ‘I’ve met a few students, my room-mate and his friends, they all seem to be great blokes. I’ve only met the transfiguration teacher, she’s brilliant and not stuffy like McGonagall, younger as well. But the heat Susan, it almost knocked me over. I’m going out today to get my school supplies but I’m buying lighter clothes as well, shorts, lot’s of shorts.’

‘And I’m going to miss seeing your cute butt in shorts, damn.’

Harry laughed then heard Dan chuckling, ‘If you’re so interested I can show you at Christmas, maybe the real thing as well,’ Harry smirked then laughed as Susan blushed.

‘Don’t let my aunt here you say that, she might arrest you, she is an auror remember.’

‘Don’t tell her, I’ll end up hexed, but you know what Sirius will do, urge me on, great role model. So did you, Hannah and Neville use the room?’

‘Yes, I need to cry.’

‘Oh baby, I’m sorry, if that interfering old bastard left me alone I would have been able to remain.’

‘You don’t have to be sorry, it’s them that caused this. Neville said those three were whispering a lot and they mentioned something about Mrs. Weasley being angry with Dumbledore.’

‘She found out that she won’t get the-boy-who-lived as her son-in-law. I wonder what Dumbledore offered them to become my friends, maybe he paid them. There Weasley family is very poor and he would know how much my parents left me.’

‘Neville said he will keep an eye on them, using your map will help. He wishes he had a cloak like yours but they are rare.’

‘I only have an invisibility cloak because it was my father’s, it was his father’s before that. Sirius said it’s been in the family for ages.’

‘When do you start your classes?’

‘Tomorrow, but I’m not doing homework, they said that time of a night will be used to catch up. I really want to get stuck into potions now I won’t have Snape snarling at me or the Slytherin’s sabotaging my potions. Oh but I start learning apparition from the middle of next year and do my final test for our license on my sixteenth birthday. The headmaster said so many sixteen year olds learn illegally that they figured it was safer this way.’

‘That will come in handy, you’ll be able to take me by side-along. Oh but Hannah and Neville are dating.’

‘Good on them, but I bet it was Hannah that asked, Neville is really shy.’

‘She did, well, Hannah just kissed him. He was bright red when they stopped, then he smiled at her.’

‘Hopefully this will give Neville some confidence. That’s his only problem, he lacks confidence. Anyway, I should let you go so you can do your homework and I have to talk to Sirius before I head down to breakfast. It’s morning here so I have to get used to the time difference.’

‘At least you can eat without worrying about danger. I’ll say hi to Hannah and Neville, oh and the twins.’

‘Yeah, tell them I’ll write but to keep the letter away from their sister brother and mother. I love you Susan.’

‘I love you too Harry, write as I know you won’t always get time to use the mirror.’

‘I’ll use it on weekends,’ Harry blew Susan a kiss, ‘I miss your lips.’

‘I miss your tongue,’ Susan smirked making Harry laugh, ‘Go eat.’

‘Alright, bye,’ Harry sighed as he disconnected the mirror.

‘Tongue and butt, nice girlfriend.’

‘You have no idea,’ Harry called Sirius, ‘Sirius.’

‘Hey pup, have you settled in?’

‘Hey Padfoot, yep, I think I’m going to really like it here. How’s Moony?’

‘He’s fine, reading, like always.’

‘That’s Moony. Sorry I took so long I was talking to Susan but I have to get down to breakfast before Professor Wright takes me shopping.’

‘It’s fine, I know you miss her. Write me a long letter on the weekend, Hedwig should be there by then, but she might need a break, either way I’ll expect a letter.’

‘You’ll get one, love you Padfoot.’

‘Love you too pup, have fun now you can.’

‘I will, bye.’

‘Padfoot?’ Dan asked.

‘He’s an animagus, turns into a large black dog that resembles a grim. His nickname is Padfoot. My father was an animagus as well, became a stag, his name was Prongs and Remus Lupin is Moony who is a werewolf, he’s like my uncle.’

‘We learn that in seventh year, do you want to learn?’

‘Yep, I think it’s fascinating, I just hope I don’t become a stag, my patronus is a stag that looks exactly like my father’s animagus.’

‘That’s taught this year, at the end, Hogwarts teaches it earlier than here.’

‘No, I learnt in third year, Remus taught me because the idiot of a minister put dementors around the school. When they came close I kept hearing my parent’s deaths so I had to learn.’

‘Then I’m sure you’ll get asked to help all of us.’

‘I don’t mind.’

‘Let’s go eat, then you need to shop and I need to do potions.’

Harry and Dan met up with the other boys, they walked together down to their hall. They kept talking while they ate. The boys left to head to class, Harry met up with the deputy head to go shopping. One thing Harry did like about the tables, you did not have to sit at your house table, there weren’t even designated to houses. It was just like a normal big dining hall. Harry thought once he met more people then he could sit at different tables whenever he wanted.

‘We’ll start with your clothes but if you allow me to I will get all your books. I’m sure you don’t want me to watch while you try on clothes.’

‘Um, yes, okay, if you’re sure, I know it would be boring for you.’

‘Its fine, so I’ll show you where the shops are then you either meet me in the book shop or I’ll meet you in the clothes shop.’

Harry followed his new professor through a mall similar to the muggle shops. She pointed out the book shop as they walked past then she pointed out three different clothes shops for boys and one that sold their school clothes.

Harry decided to get his school clothes first. So he was fitted for pants, shorts, shirts and jumpers. They didn’t need cloaks as it never got that cold in Australia, usually a jumper will do or a jacket. But Harry did buy a nice thick jacket that he could wear in England. But one thing Harry really liked, they didn’t wear robes in Australia, he always hated the robes. When he was done with school clothes he got some new shoes, again they were made heavy duty but lighter for the weather. They were also made strong as there were many dangerous snakes and spiders in Australia and the school that was now his school had a lot of bush around it which meant snakes. He knew he could speak to the snakes but one might strike before he saw it.

Next was underwear and socks, then he really got stuck into clothes. He knew he would be here during winter and he would be back in England while it’s cold, so he did purchase a few thicker bits of clothing, but mainly stuff that suited such a warmer country.

He met up with Professor Wright who had finished purchasing his books, so they headed to the apothecary where Harry got extra potion ingredients and equipment. After that they went to get quills, but Harry found out that the Australian magical school used pens and normal notebooks. That made Harry smile as he hated quills and ink, his writing was atrocious, but he did good when he used pens so he stocked up on plenty.

They finished their shopping then headed back to school. Harry took his bags to his dorm room, he put away his clothes, packed his bag ready for the first day of classes tomorrow. He realised he had a few hours before classes finished that day so he decided to go for a fly.

Harry stepped outside, mounted his Firebolt and took off straight up into the air. He did a few flips and rolls, he dove and took off high again. He saw the koala with the baby up in the tree so Harry hovered just watching them. He thought they looked like unusual kids teddy bears. After about a half an hour Harry dove down again, then just kept flying around the ground. What he didn’t know was he had a lot of people watching through the windows and some were talking about getting Harry Potter onto their quidditch team which meant they might have a decent team to go up against the other Australian team.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry’s first class was charms, he wasn’t behind and he realised he knew a few charms that weren’t taught until later in the year so that made Harry relax more knowing he wouldn’t have to worry about catching up. The next class was potions and for the first time since he found out he was a wizard he had no trouble preparing his potion. But he also found himself enjoying the class, his teacher, Gavin Reynolds was amazing, who kept asking every student if they needed help, none did. To Harry it showed what a teacher should be like which is nothing like Snape.

When the bell rang Harry hang back, ‘Did you want something Harry?’

‘Well, I was telling Professor Wright about my uncle, his a werewolf and has to rely on Severus Snape for the wolfsbane potion, he’s the potion master at Hogwarts. The thing is Snape hated my father, my godfather and Remus, my uncle, sort of. Well, you might have heard that I had to leave Hogwarts because of Dumbledore interfering in my life and all the dangerous situations I ended up in, all because of him. I’m worried that he might get Snape to poison Remus or not make it how it’s supposed to. I know I don’t learn that until the end of next year and before this class I would never attempt any potions, due to Snape’s lack of teaching. I was wondering if maybe I could assist you to make the potion, but I’ll pay for all the ingredients. It’s one potion I want to learn, to help Remus.’

‘That is nice of you to want to help. Yes, all the teachers were informed so we would know that we may be approached by one of Albus Dumbledore’s contacts. I’ll tell you what, you did well today, the potion turned out perfectly and I didn’t see you make one mistake. If you can continue for the next month then you can help me make it for your uncle.’

‘Thank you Professor, I really appreciate it. I found out my mother was brilliant at potions but since Snape hated my father and I look like him he made it impossible for me to learn, for most of the students to learn. This is one subject I really want to excel in.’ 

‘I don’t see you having a problem at all. But now you better get to your next class,’ Harry grinned as he nodded then hurried to his next class.

Over the following weeks Harry couldn’t believe how easy he found learning. Every class was enjoyable and he found he wasn’t behind at all, in some cases he was in front, like defence. So even though he had multiple teachers for defence against the dark arts, it seems Harry was able to do the work and the spells. Every teacher he had was great, they were friendly and so far he had not seen one student get in trouble. Harry was already beginning to love this school.

He would write to Sirius and Remus, he would write to Neville and the twins, he would write long mushy letters to Susan and he would do that every weekend. He only used the mirrors once a week, he did not want to get behind now he was finally able to learn.

It was three weeks later that Professor Reynolds asked Harry to remain behind, ‘Did I do something wrong Professor?’

‘No Harry, you’re potion was perfect. In fact every potion you have made since you arrived has been perfect. I would say you could go on to be a great potions master, if you wish to that is.’

‘Thank you, now I’m here and learning I’m going to concentrate on what I might want to do when I leave. But since I have been here and this class is great, I have a feeling my career will have something to do with potions.’

‘You have time, now, the wolfsbane, if you are still interested then you can assist me. I have to make it for the other students, so there will be no cost. Once you have mastered that potion I will allow you to make it yourself while I supervise, those you can pay for yourself. But the one we make now can go for your uncle and the students.’

‘Thank you Professor, I won’t let you down.’

‘I know you won’t, so come here tomorrow night right after dinner, and we’ll get started.’

‘I’ll be here, thanks again.’

‘No problem, now you best get to your next class.’

‘Okay, thanks,’ Harry grinned then ran from the classroom.

Back in England Albus sent word to all the members of the order of the phoenix, it was time to have their first meeting. He tried to floo Sirius to explain how everyone would floo into Grimmauld place, but the floo network refused to connect.

‘He probably blocked his floo,’ Albus growled, so he wrote a letter then had one of the house elves take it to the owlery, to be delivered to Sirius Black.

It was four hours later that Albus got the message from Sirius that he had changed his mind about joining the order and the house is no longer available.

‘Damn,’ Albus growled again, ‘Well, let’s see what he will say next month when no wolfsbane potion arrives for Remus,’ Albus smirked then started to contact order members to change the time and the location to his office at Hogwarts. Now they had to hold their meeting at Hogwarts.

Just as Harry began to assist his potions professor, the order of the phoenix had begun to arrive via the floo into Albus’ office, apart from Minerva and Severus who walked in last. It was the weekend, the only time he could get everyone together.

‘I thought you said Sirius and Remus would be joining us,’ Minerva said.

‘It seems they changed their minds, but I believe they will be here for next month’s meeting.’

‘Did you find out where Harry went?’ Molly asked.

‘No, the files are sealed to all but Sirius and Amelia bones. But I have contacts checking all magical schools. I will let you know when you can write to him. Now, I have received word that the dark mark seems to be becoming darker. We are not sure if that means Voldemort is getting stronger, if he has a body now or if he has already found a way to return.’

Everyone realised that if Voldemort returns it would mean another war. After the way he was defeated before then he just might be more dangerous than he was the first time around.

Back in Australia, Harry smiled up at his professor, ‘It looks right, consistency is right.’

‘Because it is right, it’s perfect. You do have real talent Harry, same as your mother. The headmaster explained more about Lily Potter, how brilliant she was at charms and potions. It seems you are like your mother, I would like to help you develop that talent.’

‘Oh thank you sir, I would like that. My dream is to be able to find a cure for lycanthropy, or at least be part of the cure, if it’s possible. I thought I could study muggle science, DNA, it might help.’

‘Yes, I have heard of DNA, and if there was a way to remove the wolf part of the person then maybe it became part of their DNA.’

Harry and Gavin looked at the door when they heard a knock, ‘Sorry to disturb you Professor.’

‘Its fine Victoria, I just finished making the potion, with Harry’s help. I will just bottle it for you.’

‘Thanks,’ the girl smiled at Harry who smiled back, ‘So I don’t scare you?’

‘My uncle is a werewolf, his not my blood uncle but I’ve come to think of him as an uncle. Remus Lupin, who was friends with my parents.’

‘Yes, we’ve all heard your story, but I did not know about Mr. Lupin.’

‘Um, do you normally have a green glow over your…well, between your chest and shoulder?’

‘A green glow,’ Victoria stared, ‘No, there’s no glow.’

‘But I can see it, on your chest but towards your left shoulder.’

‘That is the spot you were bitten, wasn’t it Victoria?’

‘Yes, but there’s no glow.’

‘There is no glow to most people, but someone with the sight can see things like where a person might have been hit with dark magic or like in your case, where you were infected by lycanthropy.’

‘So the glow means I can see it, but I never saw a glow around Remus.’

‘Maybe your sight was blocked, it could have been all the stress you were under at your old school. We can test this Harry, when Allan turns up later to get his potion you can see if he glows as well.’

‘Um, okay,’ Harry looked back at the girl, ‘Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I didn’t know.’

‘Its fine Harry, I was just surprised.’

‘Here, that will last you for the next three months.’

‘Thank you Professor and thanks Harry,’ Victoria smiled then left.

‘I’ve been suspicious about something Professor, can someone have their magic blocked, and gifts like the sight blocked by someone?’

‘There are potions to suppress a child’s magic, it’s done mainly when the child’s magic is causing trouble. Sometimes when the odd child is orphaned who is a witch or wizard but the only family they might have willing to take them are non magicals. So the potion will be given so the child won’t do accidental magic. Now tell me why you are suspicious?’

‘The first week here seemed like normal, I was still having trouble with some spells, but not all. Then by the end of the second week I found I could do every new spell straight away. I spent time with Remus and never saw a glow, now I can.’

‘Let me test your blood, then it might be smart to ask your godfather if your parents gave you the potion before they died. If they didn’t then someone did but did not give you the antidote which is required by law when you turn seven. That is the same in every country.’

Harry nodded but he allowed his professor to take some blood. His professor told him he would pack a few vials of the potion for Remus Lupin, then Harry could send it off the following day. 

While his professor bottled the potion Harry wondered if maybe Dumbledore had suppressed his magic and if he did, why, especially when he had faced danger every year at Hogwarts. Harry wondered if maybe Dumbledore wanted him dead. Then he remembered that the old man wanted him married to Ginny, so Harry was confused to who might have given him the potion and why.


	12. Chapter 12

Just as Harry placed the wolfsbane potion in his kit a boy not much older than Harry walked in, he saw the glow again, this time it was emanating on his leg.

‘Allan, this is Harry Potter, he has been helping me make the potion. But we found out that he has the sight so he can tell where you were infected.’

‘Hi, um, your left leg, near your ankle.’

‘Yes, so I don’t scare you?’

‘No, as I was saying to Victoria, my uncle is a werewolf, that’s why I want to help with the potion.’

‘Thanks, it’s nice to meet someone new that doesn’t flinch or flee the room.’

‘Here’s your potion, enough to last for the next three months.’

‘Thanks Professor, it was nice to meet you Harry.’

‘Yeah, you too,’ Harry smiled then turned back to his teacher, ‘So does everyone here accept people infected or are they wary?’

‘They accept them, we are not like your country Harry, werewolves and vampires are treated just the same as anyone else. When they get work it’s sorted out so they can take time off every month. The vampires always have a special leather pouch they keep with them which holds their supply of blood, which is donated. Our hospitals all carry donated blood.’

‘That’s great, but Remus can’t get work, yet he has a brilliant mind, he was a great teacher as well. He’s always been a bit of a bookworm so he can pretty much teach anything, apart from potions. My godfather said it was thanks to my mother that my father, Sirius and Remus passed potions. I think it’s the only class Remus wasn’t good at.’

‘Its a shame they treat them like that, it would also make them dangerous. Without work they tend to follow their wolf instincts to survive, which means they can accidentally infect others.’

‘Remus mentioned that, there are a group who refuse the wolfsbane, mainly because it costs so much, so they go on killing sprees, they do infect some. The werewolf that bit Remus, Greyback, he prefers children so he can raise them to fully live as wild animals. Greyback supported Voldemort during the first war, he probably will again if he returns.’

‘Yes, there are rumours even here that Europe may be heading into another war with that man. Now though, yes you were given one of the potion that can suppress your magic and your abilities. It’s gone now, completely, so I would say you were being dosed while at Hogwarts. The other would need the antidote, this just had to be given regularly, once a month.’

‘He probably had the house elves put something in my juice. But whenever I was allowed to leave my muggle relatives place I was only allowed to go to the Weasley’s, and they are in with Dumbledore. Mrs. Weasley can make potions, it would have been easy to spike my juice. But my family are muggles and they hate me, well, they hate anyone magical, how would I be given the potion while with them.’

‘Maybe Dumbledore threatened them, maybe he explained that without the potion you could do magic on them, as a way to get them to cooperate.’

‘The few times I did magic, without knowing I could, they looked scared. I didn’t know I was a wizard or that I was making strange things happen. I will write to my godfather and let him know what you found. Anyway, I will get these potions off to Remus with a letter explaining how my brilliant potions teacher is going to turn me into a potions master,’ Harry and his teach laughed before Harry left for the owlery.

It was a week later that Hedwig flew into the house and landed in front of Remus. He untied the small box then handed Sirius the letter before placing two bowls on the table for the owl. One filled with water and one with food.

Remus opened the box, ‘It’s the wolfsbane potion.’

“Dear Sirius and Remus, I helped make the potion, my teacher is brilliant. He watched me for three weeks and said since I had no trouble making my others that I could assist him. There are two students here that are infected by lycanthropy, he supplies them with the potion. Professor Reynolds said that he will help and supervise while I make the potion for Remus, all I have to do is pay for the extra ingredients. He checked it Sirius, its perfect, made me feel good about myself, he even said I could go on to be a great potions master one day. Apart from my spell classes, I’ve really enjoyed my potions class. So tell Remus that he can tell Snivellus to shove his potion, oh and this one does taste better than the one he supplies. Professor Reynolds and a few other masters were able to work on a way to give the potion a sweet taste without it affecting how the potion is supposed to work.

“Now, this is big Sirius, when I was in with Professor Reynolds one of the students who’s a werewolf came in, a girl just older than me named Victoria. I saw a green glow near her shoulder, she had no idea what it was, nor could she see it. My magic has been blocked along with my magical gifts, like the sight. I was dosed with a potion, it was the one that had to be given regularly, so we believe Dumbledore was having me dosed, he would have Mrs. Weasley dose me when I was there.

“Ever since I’ve been here things have been getting easier. The first week was pretty much the same but by the end of that week I found spells easy and I can concentrate better. The potion is now out of my system and you wouldn’t believe it, but any spell I read about or taught in the classroom I can do instantly. I know you probably won’t get him to admit it, but I was in more danger than any of us knew. Why would he block my magic like that? especially with what we worked out, that he set those things up as tests. Does he want me dead Sirius? hard to believe but maybe he does, why though, that’s what I don’t get.

“You mentioned how my parents were friendly with Dumbledore during the first war. Why would he treat me as he has or want me dead if he liked them? I don’t understand any of this, but it does make me a bit scared, I hate admitting that, but I am. If he turns up he could just do me in since he can’t dose me anymore or set up dangerous things to test me. I don’t know, I keep getting told by the staff here that he will never get into this place, the enchantments around here are powerful so I hope they’re right. Since that potion is gone I can see things like wards, so I can tell it would be difficult for anyone to breach them. Seeing the wards has helped, I’ve finally began to relax, I enjoy my classes and I’ve met some great people.

“One more thing before I sign off, I’m seeker on the quidditch team. Their last decent seeker left at the end of last year and the seeker they had was only playing seeker because he could see the snitch easy enough, he just on the large size so wasn’t the fastest flyer, he prefers beater and he has the arms for player beater. There are only three teams here but they are pretty evenly matched. So even though the games are still fun and competitive, it’s mainly to get ready for the competition they have against the other Australian school and once every two years they pick one team from both Australian schools to compete against the other magical schools in the countries close by. 

“I was hoping you might be able to do a bit of research about that school, to see if anyone there might be friendly with the old coot. I will need to know if there is a chance he could turn up there while I’m ready to play quidditch. I know he has no say here, the Australia ministry don’t think anything about Dumbledore. Naturally they know of him, but his life or what he’s done has nothing to do with this country. I just don’t trust him or anyone that he’s close to.

“Anyway, I need to get started on my homework, I will use the mirror on the weekend after Moony, I want to hear what he thinks. Love you both, watch each other’s backs and remember, tell that greasy git that he can shove his potions, love Harry.”

‘Its perfect Sirius, he is so like Lily,’ Remus stared down at the vials of potions.

‘He loves you Moony, he didn’t want you to have to rely on Snape. Well, Albus will be in for a shock when you don’t ask why he never sent the potion.’

‘We knew he would use my need for that potion to get to Harry, or at least get the information on where Harry is. I still have one more dose of that potion so it will be another month before I would normally receive some.’

‘Well, now you can count on family, on Harry. He sounded excited when he mentioned being a potions master.’

‘He did, he can do what Lily never got the chance to do. Well, if Harry ends up as brilliant as his mother, maybe he will do what Lily wanted to do, cure me of my furry little problem.’

Sirius barked his dog like laugh, Remus smiled. But they both realised it could be true, Harry could end up a great potions master and if they knew Harry at all, he would work on finding a cure for lycanthropy, even if it took fifty years.


	13. Chapter 13

Since Harry’s arrival he had made a lot of friends, two being Allan and Victoria, the two werewolf students. So even though he was friendly with Dan and the boys he hangs around with, he was beginning to make his own circle of friends, ones he knew that liked him for real and not for how he was thought of.

He had received a long letter from both Sirius and Remus, with Remus thanking him for the potion and promised he would send Snivellius his regards, reading that made Harry laugh.

At the end of defence class he waited until everyone left, ‘Professor Gibbons, I was wondering if you might be able to help with something.’

‘I will if I can Harry.’

‘Well, I found I had the sight, I can see the enchantments around here, but I could see where Victoria and Allan were bitten, I saw a green glow.’

‘A good gift to have,’ she smiled.

‘Yeah, well, you know my story,’ Harry put his hand to his scar, ‘I was curious why I don’t see anything when I look in the mirror. It was done by dark magic and I’ve had pain or twinges in it a lot over the years. Could it be the fact that it was a long time ago?’

‘No, I don’t think so, as for not seeing anything in a mirror, that is just a reflection. If there was some type of aura around your scar due to the dark magic that was used then someone with the gift would see it.’

‘So the mirror won’t reflect the glow since it’s not really me just my reflection?’

‘Correct, but I may have a solution, a spell that will show up the glow. It will only last for a minute at most, but it would show where the magic was used or in case of Victoria and Allan, where they were infected. I will need to go through my books, it’s not a spell that is commonly used. Leave it with me and I will let you know when I find it.’

‘Thanks professor, but another question. Since this was done by the killing curse, do you think it would show up green, like the curse?’

‘An interesting question, you saw a green glow on two students who were infected with lycanthropy. The killing curse is green so there is a chance it will show that colour. Tell me, when you saw the glow on Victoria and Allan was it the same colour green as the killing curse?’

‘No, it was light green, a bit dull really. I’ve been told the colour of my eyes is the same colour as the killing curse. I’ve been told that I have killing curse eyes,’ Harry shrugged, ‘But I used to have this dream when I was young, I’d see a flash of bright green light. I never knew what it meant until I found out about my parents.’

‘You’re eyes are the same colour, a very big coincidence, yet you get your eye colour from your mother.’

‘Yeah, I do. I’ve never had a chance to really think about any of this before and since I only ever had Remus as one of my teachers, the only decent defence teacher, until you. I could never talk to any of the others about this, plus some get uncomfortable talking about unforgivables.’

‘Yes, some people do not like to think of dark curses. But you can speak to me any time Harry. You case is rare, it’s not like any of us can ever really know or study a person who has been hit with that curse and lived. Tell me, have any specialist healers ever studied your scar, or you?’

‘Not that I know of, for all I know I was seen to that night, but no one has ever mentioned anything about that night. I know Hagrid took me from the house, Sirius wanted him to hand me over but he wouldn’t. So Sirius gave Hagrid his bike to get me to safety before he went after Pettigrew. I dream of the green light and a scream, my mother, but that’s all I remember.’

‘Maybe it’s time you do have a healer check your scar. After all these years you should not be getting any type of pain there. But again, you are the only person to survive that curse so it’s hard to say. If it’s alright with you, when I find the spell will you allow me to do some diagnostic spells over your scar, just to see what it might show up?’

‘Sure, I hope it doesn’t but if it does then I suppose I can work on seeing a healer. The twinges I get now seemed to becoming more regular.’

‘Tell me about the times you felt pain or the twinges?’

‘First time was when I was at the welcoming feast my first year at Hogwarts. I looked at Snape so I thought he caused the pain to shoot through my scar. I found out later that year it was caused by Quirrell, the teacher who had been sitting next to Snape, who happened to have the spirit of Voldemort possessing him. It hurt again during the year when I was serving detention, we had to go into the forbidden forest. I saw this thing drinking unicorn blood, such a sad sight that was, but my head felt like it was going to burst open, it was Quirrell with Voldemort. Later that night, in bed, my scar was bleeding. Over the next two years all I felt were twinges, but a few months back I was woken by a sharp pain in my scar, again it was bleeding.’

‘What have you felt since you’ve been here?’

‘Nothing, well, not really nothing, but like the twinges except I hardly felt it. It sort of felt like…’ Harry thought for a minute, ‘I’m not sure, like an uncomfortable flutter across my scar, that’s really the only way I can describe it.’

‘Then there is definitely something going on Harry. Most cursed scars will show up like yours but I’ve never heard of anyone feeling anything in them, and this is thirteen years later. But as I said, you are the only person to survive that curse so it’s hard to say. Alright, come here on Saturday after lunch, I should have the spell found by then and I can do some basic spells to see what might show up.’

‘Thanks Professor,’ Harry gave her a smile then hurried towards the dining hall where he joined his table.

Just as Harry was about to start eating he heard his name called and felt his pocket heat up. He took his mirror out to see Susan staring at him.

‘Hey love, is something wrong?’

‘Not really, well, there is something going on with the old coot and you’re ex friends. Neville, Hannah and I can’t find out what they are up to, but Neville did hear them mention Remus.’

‘It might have something to do with the potion. I found I’m pretty good at potions so I was able to help the potions teacher make the wolfsbane, I sent some to Remus so he wouldn’t have to put up with Snape. Sirius and Remus both believe that Dumbledore was going to use the fact he supplies Remus with the potion to get information on me and where I am. Remus isn’t going to tell the old man anything until he is approached, but he has another vial of Snape’s potion so he doesn’t expect to be contacted until he’s due for the next delivery.’

‘We’ll keep a listen out, but they don’t look happy at all. They keep hinting at Neville, trying to get information out of him about you. The only thing Neville has said is that you won’t be back. They kept asking about Christmas, as if you would really spend it with them.’

‘I’m spending it with my family and my girl. I hope I don’t see them at all.’

‘You’ll probably only see them when you go shopping?’

‘I’m doing it all here, I really don’t want to bump into any of them, but I wouldn’t put it past the old man to kidnap me.’

‘We were talking about that, he could slip you a port key, hide you away somewhere.’

‘Yeah, we just can’t work out why. I mean he can’t get the betrothal contract signed since my parents already did one, for you and me. Even if we weren’t betrothed I still wouldn’t touch her with Snape’s bits.’

Susan laughed, ‘We heard a rumour, we’re not sure if it’s true. But some are saying that Ginny’s been keeping boys company so she can show you how good sex with her will be.’

‘It doesn’t surprise me if she turns into the Hogwarts whore, but I’ll only have sex with you, when we’re a bit older. Just don’t tell your aunt that, I don’t want her to arrest me.’

Susan laughed, ‘I’ll keep it from aunty. But I did want to ask if I could do something?’

‘You can ask anything babe.’

‘Well, I wanted them to overhear that you and I have…well, done stuff. We want to see if we can get Ginny to explode.’

Harry laughed loudly, ‘Go for it, then when I’m there at Christmas you can show me the memory using your aunts pensieve.’

‘You’re wonderful, I better go, I love you.’

‘I love you too babe, talk to you soon,’ Harry blew Susan a kiss then disconnected the mirror. It was only then that he realised he had everyone close to him listening. All Harry could do was shrug then went back to his meal.


	14. Chapter 14

‘What’s this betrothal contract you mentioned?’ Allan asked.

‘Oh, it’s an old tradition in England, with magical families, but some parents will basically sign a contract to marry their child to someone and they do it when their babies. It’s mainly done by ancient and noble houses, like mine, I’ll be Lord Potter when I turn seventeen. I found out that Dumbledore was going to sign one for me and the bint Weasley. I spoke with my godfather, he mentioned my parents did one before they died. So I’m legally bound to Susan, we’ll marry when we’re ready, usually anytime from sixteen. But if we don’t get on we can cancel it we just have to both say we don’t want it. But my parents picked a great girl for me, so I’m happy.’

‘They really do that?’ Dan asked.

‘Yeah, it’s been going on in England as long as anyone remembers. As I said, it’s mainly old families that do it but also a lot of pureblood families will do them as well, to make sure their kids only marry another pureblood. My parents only did it for me because of the war and the chance they could die. They wanted to make sure I was protected by binding me with someone from a good family, not someone that wants the money that comes with marrying into the Potter line. I know it sounds cold but from the time it’s signed the kids spend a lot of time together to see if they will make a good match and to see if feeling grow. If they don’t then both lots of parents can cancel it. A lot of it is mainly for protection. But some families want to align with other families, well known, old and ancient families. I’m the last Potter of the most noble and ancient house of Potter. My godfather is the last in the Blacks on his side again from an old noble and ancient house.’

‘The English really have some strange customs,’ Victoria said, ‘I’m glad we don’t do that here.’

All the other Australians said the same, Harry could understand how they felt, especially since this country was so young, where England is a very old country with lots of old laws and customs. So even though these old customs might be slowly dying out, Harry knew if he didn’t have Susan he would hate it as he knew he’d be stuck with Ginny Weasley. That thought made Harry shudder. If Sirius hadn’t helped him and he didn’t have Susan Harry would have left Hogwarts, basically he would have ran away, to disappear into the muggle world where they would never find him.

After lunch on Saturday, Harry headed for the defence classroom. Apart from Professor Gibbons, the headmaster, Octavia Torseman and the deputy head, Olivia Wright were there as well.

‘We hope you don’t mind Harry, but as you know, your case in unique, we would like to find out all we can.’

‘That’s fine sir, I mean if researching or examining me means it might help somehow then I don’t mind.’

‘I found the spell, this is not a spell I’ve ever had to use so it’s educational for me as well. So how about I do it on you before I do my diagnostic spells?’

‘Okay,’ Harry moved to stand in front of his defence teacher. He watched her as she moved her wand over him. He knew something was going on by the looks on the other’s faces, ‘What?’

‘Okay, green did show up, but there is another colour, underneath, which shouldn’t be there. I did some research on the killing curse. Now even though the people die, this spell was used to determine if it was the only curse used. It will show up all the colours of the spells used, you just need to know what colour represents which curse. Every person they examined that had been killed by the killing curse had the green glow.’

‘Is it the same colour as my eyes?’

‘Exactly the same.’

‘So he used some other spell before the killing curse, do you know what he used?’

‘We’re not actually sure if he used another spell but some type of dark magic touched you apart from the killing curse. It shows up black Harry, there is a small black glow right over your scar. I believe it’s time we have a specialist examine your scar. I can do some basic diagnostics but I don’t think I will be able to find out what this means.’

Harry sat down he put his head in his hands, ‘I have dreams, dreams of Voldemort, but he doesn’t look like a real person. I hear him talking, telling someone that he can only use me, my blood, for the blood protection. I hear him talking to a snake called Nagini, he lives on her milk. I’ve been too scared to mention this to Sirius or Remus, I thought I was going crazy or being possessed, something. I didn’t want them to go off and do something dangerous.’

Teresa sat beside Harry, she took his hand, ‘I would not blame you for being scared. But tell me, when you’ve had these dreams, did you feel pain?’

Harry nodded, ‘Always, it’s the pain that wakes me up. I’ve had two dreams since I’ve been here but it wasn’t painful, just those fluttering type feelings, uncomfortable but not painful. It’s so hard to describe.’

‘I do not think they are dreams, I believe they are visions, of sorts. You are seeing and hearing what is really happening. You have some connection with him which is linked to the scar and the curse that didn’t kill you. This is not something that I would know, it needs an expert in dark magic, someone that knows what they are doing.’

‘It could be the reason why Dumbledore has kept you on a tight leash. Can’t be certain of that but I wouldn’t put anything past that man.’ Octavia said.

Harry looked up, ‘He got this look right after I explained what happened in the chamber of secrets, like something finally connected. I don’t know, it was a look and a feeling I got. It was right after that when I noticed my so called friends changed, they never left me alone, they insisted they go everywhere with me, and they always asked me how I was feeling. They knew about the pain I got in my scar, but before the chamber they only mentioned it if they knew I felt something. After the chamber they constantly asked if I felt anything. I was left with the muggles for a short time, though I did leave after a few weeks before my third year, I blew up my uncle’s sister, like a balloon. She kept insulting my parents and she just seemed to expand. But for some reason I was allowed to remain at the Leaky Cauldron for the remainder of the holidays.’

‘Can you tell us what happened in the chamber?’ Teresa asked.

‘Um, do you have a pensieve? It would be easier if you could watch it.’

‘There is one in my office. Why don’t you freshen up while we set it up and Teresa can contact someone who specialises in dark curses,’ Octavia could see how affected this was making Harry.

‘Yeah, thanks,’ Harry wandered out of the room, he missed the concerned looks on the three adults he left in the room.

‘If you had to guess Teresa, what would you say?’

‘I just don’t know, apart from there being some type of connection, I just don’t know what or why. The only thing I do know for sure is its dark magic of some type.’

After Harry finished in the bathroom he headed to the headmaster’s office, ‘Come in Harry.’

‘Are you okay?’ Teresa asked, she sounded worried.

‘Yeah, sort of,’ Harry shrugged.

‘Do you know how to remove a memory?’ Octavia asked.

‘Yeah, I do,’ Harry blew out a big breath then thought about what had taken place in the chamber of secrets. He put the tip of his wand to his temple, drew away a long silver memory which he placed in the pensieve.

‘You probably wouldn’t want to watch it again, would you?’ Olivia asked.

Harry shook his head, ‘No, I still have the occasional nightmare about it.’

‘Then take a seat,’ Octavia said then turned to his two colleagues, he nodded then all three lowered their faces.

Harry sat staring around the office, it was so different from Dumbledore’s office. Professor Torseman sat in a normal office chair behind a large but normal desk, nothing remarkable. Dumbledore’s chair was flashy and reminded Harry of a throne in a lot of ways. He knew Australia was a very young country compared to England, and Hogwarts was an old castle, over a thousand years old, so it was expected to have old and classic looking furniture, even things like thrones. Harry did like the look of Hogwarts, but to him it felt like he was stepping back in time. Here in Australia everything was more modern so even though it might not be as elegant looking as Hogwarts, Harry liked the feel of being a modern day wizard instead of being stuck in the past, stuck in time.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry looked up when the headmaster, deputy head and defence teacher emerged from his memory.

‘Do you remember what happened when you stabbed the diary?’ Teresa asked.

‘He screamed, like I killed him, that’s how it looked, Ginny woke up right after and Voldemort vanished.’

‘He screamed because that diary held a piece of Voldemort’s soul,’ Teresa sat beside Harry, the other two took their seats as well.

‘What do you mean Teresa?’ Olivia asked.

‘When I heard Harry was transferring here I decided to do some research. From all the information I could find, there was no remains of any kind of Voldemort in the house. If what we were told was true, the killing curse rebounded off Harry onto Voldemort then there would have been a body. So I tried to find out as much as I could about Voldemort, one thing I did find out was he was obsessed with immortality. I believe he made a horcrux, which is his soul, split from the whole and hidden outside his body in certain objects. The diary had a piece of his soul, that’s why he screamed, why the memory of a young Voldemort disappeared. The diary soul was sucking the life essence out of the girl, he would have returned to full health and been young if he had finished.’

‘So if he has a piece of his soul out there, that’s why he never really died back then?’ Harry asked.

‘Yes, but I’m sure he would have protected something so precious to him, so how did it get into the hands of an eleven year old girl?’

‘Lucius Malfoy, he was a death eater yet got out of Azkaban by saying he was under the imperius curse. We bumped into him at the beginning of that year, in Flourish and Blotts, he was putting down the Weasley family, they’re poor. Ginny had a second hand cauldron and books, he picked up one of the books in the cauldron, sneered then dropped it back, he slipped the diary in at the same time. I figured it out after the chamber, but I only did because of Dobby, the house elf. He kept giving me warnings, trying to stop me returning to Hogwarts, he belonged to Malfoy. When I was in Dumbledore’s office afterwards, Malfoy turned up, with Dobby, he kept gesturing with his head towards Malfoy. When he left I asked Dumbledore if I could have the diary, I raced after Malfoy and thrust it into his hands, saying I was returning his book to him. He handed it to Dobby, who was set free since I snuck my sock into it. Then Malfoy tried to kill me, he got as far as avada before Dobby sent him flying.’

‘So by the sound of it Voldemort gave one of his death eaters a horcrux to keep safe, why did he slip it to the girl?’

‘He wanted to discredit Arthur Weasley, he had some muggle protection act going. What better way to do that then have his daughter release a basilisk which would kill muggleborns.’

‘It sounds like he did this for his own gain,’ Olivia said.

‘I don’t think he knew exactly what that diary was, just that it will possess someone then have them release the basilisk,’ Octavia said.

‘I think you’re right. I’m not an expert in horcruxes but I believe I’m right. Harry, once the expert gets here can he see your memory?’

Harry nodded, ‘Yeah, I have to ask though, if he did do that, split his soul is that why he looks weird in my dreams, like he is not a real person, or got a real body?’

‘That and the fact the killing curse rebounded onto him. He couldn’t die but having a piece of his soul outside his body doesn’t stop is body being destroyed so he’s had to rebuild or reform some type of body. The curse destroyed his body, which is why nothing was found in your home. You mentioned the unicorns, they is also a contributing factor, its a curse to kill such a pure magical animal. Over time he’s found a way to get a small body back, how I have no idea,’ Teresa said.

Octavia, Teresa and Olivia all watched Harry. They all had a suspicion about something but it seems the young man that was the centre of such a dark wizard plans didn’t seemed to fully take in what they had discovered.

An older man, very distinguished looking stepped out of the fireplace, Octavia did the introductions before Gawain watched the memory of Harry’s encounter with a young Voldemort in the chamber of secrets. 

When Gawain finished with the memory he sat beside Harry. He began to tell his story about the pain in his scar and what he felt now.

‘So you still feel something in your scar and you also feel pain when you dream of Voldemort. We heard you are a parselmouth as well, is that correct?’

‘Yes sir, I never knew until I told a snake to leave this kid alone. To me, it sounds normal, like English.’

‘From the little I know of your situation and your old school, the only parselmouth’s were one of the founders of Hogwarts and Voldemort, who are related.’

‘Yeah, Salazar Slytherin is one of the founders and he built the chamber of secrets so only his heir could open it, Voldemort is his heir. He opened the chamber when he was a student, a girl was killed. I did some checking, no one in my father’s family could speak to snakes. Dumbledore told me he transferred some of himself to me the night he gave me the scar.’

‘In a way he did, but I would like to examine you first before I explain what I believe is going on,’ Gawain waited until Harry nodded then pointed his wand at the famous lightning shaped scar. He continued to perform his spells for twenty minutes before he put his wand away. 

‘I will say this first Harry, the scar is not caused by the killing curse. I’m sure you know that the killing curse leaves no trace, no marks apart from a bit of redness where the spell hit.’

‘I studied up on it when I found out, so I’ve always been curious why I have the scar and why it’s never faded like scars do.’

‘I know the reason, as I’m sure your teachers have worked out the reason as well.’

‘I’m connected to him by my scar, I speak parseltongue when I shouldn’t and I see things he is doing,’ Harry glanced at each person in the room, ‘I’m a horcrux, aren’t I?’

‘Yes, you are, there is a small piece of Voldemort’s soul behind your scar.’

‘You said he tried to kill you when you were eleven and again when you were twelve,’ Teresa said.

‘Yeah, he did.’

‘Then he does not know you have a piece of his soul,’ Gawain said, ‘If he did then he would not try to kill you, he would try to keep you. He can’t die, only his body can be destroyed while he has a piece of soul outside his body. You have a piece of his soul which means you cannot die. But if something was to happen to you, meaning you were hit with the killing curse, I believe the soul would die, not you. I am not positive about that, not until I do some research. As far as I know there has never been a living horcrux before so it’s never been studied.’

‘So all this means he can’t die, not properly, not until all his souls as gone, me included?’

‘Yes, that’s true, but I’m sure I can find a way to remove the soul without harming you. Right now he’s not back, right now it’s not harming you which will give me time to research. Since he is practically immortal this could affect our country as well, if he wins in Europe then he will begin to take over other countries. So first, we also have to work out how many he made, if you were an accident then he must have planned to make one with your death, or…I’m sorry to say this to you Harry, with your mother’s death. He made the diary into a horcrux yet it was his teenage self that was seen in the chamber. To me it sounds like he made the diary while he was still a student. Do you know when the chamber was opened and the girl died?’

‘Just over fifty years ago, I found the diary and realised when it looked clean, that something wasn’t right. I dropped ink onto it and it vanished, so I wrote in it. We got talking and he offered to show me when the chamber had been opened. He showed me Hagrid being expelled even though Hagrid didn’t open it, but he did have a monster for a pet, an acromatula which now lives in the forbidden forest. But I had a thought about something, the snake that he has with him. There are times when I’ve felt like the snake, I felt like I was seeing Voldemort from the snake’s perspective.’

‘Then I would say the snake may be a horcrux as well, it would be how he controls it. If you feel like the snake at times then you are connected to the snake as well, via the soul. I will need to study this but we will also need to be careful who knows. If the wrong person hears that we know what Voldemort did he may warn him which means he could retrieve the others or even make more if he realises the diary is gone.’

‘We’ll keep this to ourselves Gawain,’ Octavia said indicating himself and his two teachers.

‘I would need to tell Sirius and Remus but they would never reveal anything, especially when they find out about me. Remus has seen me wince when I have pain in my scar, his very smart so I know he would be trying to figure out why. The Black family also have a very large library full of very old dark arts books, Remus would be going through that if he hasn’t found anything else. They both know that Dumbledore is up to something so they would be trying to find out anything they could especially when it comes to me and why he’s so interested in me.’

‘You family can know, just make sure they realise how dangerous this information is. But I would like to speak with both if possible, more Mr. Lupin than Mr. Black. He may have come across something without even realising it.’

‘Contact them after dinner Harry, find out if they can make a trip here. I’m sure we can get Madam Bones to give them a port key,’ Octavia said. 

Once Harry finished in the office he went off to get dinner but his thoughts remained on would he be able to live with a piece of Voldemort’s soul inside him or would he need to die to stop Voldemort taking over the world or could they capture him, keep him contained, forever.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry didn’t go to his dorm room right after dinner, he went into the defence classroom then pulled out the mirror.

‘Sirius, Remus, are you there?’

It was only a minute later that Sirius’s smiling face appeared, ‘Hey pup, what’s up?’

‘Bad news, really bad news.’

‘Are you okay?’ Remus asked as his face appeared.

‘Not really, I’m physically fine, sort of, put it this way, I’m not hurt, just shocked, worried, scared.’

‘What’s going on pup?’

‘I was talking to Professor Gibbons, my defence teacher. We got talking about my scar and the killing curse. Well, after casting the spell on me to see if the killing curse was used, as you know it shows up as colours. It did show green, the same colour as the curse, but there was also another colour, black. She had a theory and we talked, her, the deputy head and headmaster all watched my memory of the chamber of secrets. They contacted a dark arts expert who also watched the memory before he examined my scar.’

‘This doesn’t sound good,’ Sirius said.

‘It’s not, the scar is not from the killing curse, he told me that straight away.’

‘I always suspected something else was used but I haven’t found what might have caused it.’

‘Gawain Gateland wants to speak with both of you, but more you Remus. I told him you would be researching things, like dark magic from the Black library. Professor Torseman wants you both here, if you can get Madam Bones to get you both a portkey, but I thought she should come as well, she should know what is going on.’

‘Okay, we can talk to her soon, but what else Harry?’ Remus asked.

‘Do you know what a horcrux is?’

‘Yes, the worst dark magic in our world.’

‘That’s why Voldemort never died, why he’s out there now trying to come back,’ Harry sighed, ‘But there’s more. Okay, the diary that was used by Ginny Weasley to open the chamber, it was a horcrux and I’m sure Dumbledore worked that out. But I believe he worked out more and never told me or anyone else. I speak parseltongue, I’ve felt him, I feel pain in my scar, like when I was near Quirrell and I’ve sometimes felt like I was his snake.’

‘Oh dear merlin,’ Sirius grimaced, ‘You, it happened that night, he made you one to make sure he couldn’t die.’

‘He made me one but he doesn’t know he did Sirius. He tried to kill me that night then again in my first year at Hogwarts remember, if he knew he wouldn’t have tried to kill me, but capture me. Mr. Gateland wants to discuss all this with Remus since I basically told him how much you like to read and research. But I would like to see you both, so can you work on a port key, I really need you, I wish I could see Susan as well.’

‘We’ll be there tomorrow, with Amelia, once she knows this she will want to get to work on all this.’

‘Thanks Sirius.’

‘Did this expert say anything about how to save you?’ Remus asked.

‘He said he’s going to make sure he can and his got time to research everything. He said you might have come across something that might help even if you might not have realised it yet.’

‘I’ll make sure to bring some of the worst dark arts books with me. We will make sure you survive Harry and maybe we will kill Albus in the meantime. He would have known about you and probably since the night your parents died.’

‘He might have examined my scar and figured it out. Do you think he used those dangerous events to see what I would do if it came to a fight between us?’

‘Yes, he did but he knew you would need to die for Voldemort to be killed. He wanted to see if you had something that would surprise Voldemort. I have to work on which books to bring, I’ll see you tomorrow cub.’

‘Okay Remus,’ Harry waited until his surrogate uncle disappeared before he stared at his godfather, ‘I don’t want to die Sirius, but he can’t be allowed to live either.’

‘Let’s not worry about it now, he’s not back and we have time, especially if we have this Gateland bloke working on it, and he is willing to share information. He’s also willing to work on saving you which gives us an expert in all this.’

‘Yeah, we do, oh he doesn’t want anyone else to know, but Madam Bones is the head of the DML and she would realise what this could mean.’

‘I’m sure she would know exactly what this means. Now get some sleep Harry, even if you have to get a sleeping draught to do it. Tomorrow will be a big day, with me and Remus spending time with you, trying to get as much information as we can.’

‘I know I won’t sleep, but I have to, so I will get a draught. Make sure you get here tomorrow Sirius, I need you right now.’

‘I will pup, even if I have to keep apparating until I get there.’

‘I love you Padfoot.’

‘I love you too pup, go get some sleep,’ Sirius waited until Harry cut the connection before he turned to Remus who was standing just out of sight, ‘That’s what his up to, he expects Harry to die, when the time comes.’

‘Yes, he does, he tried to work it so Ginny Weasley would end up with the Potter fortune when that happened. Since we’re going there tomorrow we’ll speak to the headmaster about his wards, we have to make sure no one, not Albus and not Voldemort can get near Harry. Go speak with Amelia, I’ll pack the books I will need.’

‘We have to save him Moony, even if that means transferring that soul into me, he will survive.’

‘Don’t worry Sirius, we’ll work something out.’

The following day, Harry couldn’t get himself out of bed. He told Dan to tell his teachers he wasn’t feeling well. Harry knew the headmaster, deputy head and defence teacher would know what was going on.

Harry got a visit from Teresa Gibbons at lunch time, ‘You need to eat Harry.’

‘I just feel so lost right now.’

Teresa sat on Harry’s bed, ‘I know you do, but we will find something, you have to trust us.’

Harry looked up at his defence teacher, ‘I do, I just keep thinking about my life, something always happens, usually something bad.’

‘And this is the worst but we just have to figure this out, we just need some time. If you get sick it will not help, not if there are more tests and examinations you need to go through. Now I will step out of the room while you change.’

‘Do you know when Sirius and Remus are getting here?’

‘They will be here soon, but I am not sure exactly when. So dress, then I will walk you down to the dining hall.’

‘Okay,’ Harry waited until his teacher left before he used the bathroom. Once dressed he joined Gibbons, they walked down to the dining hall together.

‘Eat, even if it’s not what you usually eat, but you need some food.’

‘I will, thanks Professor,’ Harry sighed before he sat down.

‘What’s going on Harry?’ Allan asked.

‘Something I can’t talk about, but it’s not good.’

The students around Harry all glanced at each other than Harry. They weren’t sure if what was going on affected them but they could tell it wasn’t good. They had heard enough stories of what Harry had gone through at Hogwarts, it seems the danger may have followed him here.

‘Harry.’

Harry’s head twisted, ‘Sirius,’ he got up and ran into his godfather’s arms, ‘Sirius.’

‘I’ve got you pup,’ Sirius tightened his hold on Harry as Remus kissed the top of his head.

‘We’re going to fix this cub.’

Harry let go of Sirius and hugged Remus, ‘I know if anyone can you and Sirius can.’

‘We have a surprise for you pup.’

‘You already found a solution?’

‘We’re good pup, but not that good, give us some time.’

Harry gave his godfather a small smile, ‘Okay, so what’s this surprise, is Dumbledore gone, one way or another?’

‘Behave Harry,’ Remus scolded but grinned, ‘No, but look behind you.’

Harry turned, ‘Susan,’ within seconds Susan was in his arms, the pair was snogging, not caring that the entire student body of the school was watching.

‘I’m not sure I should see my niece lip locked like that with her boyfriend.’

‘It’s not like anyone could pull them apart even if we wanted to,’ Sirius said.

Once Harry and Susan realised they were being watched, they also realised that some students were whistling which made them both blush.

‘That was some kiss cub,’ Remus said.

‘Well, I missed my girl,’ Harry blushed again, ‘But I wasn’t expecting you Susan, I’m glad you’re here though.’

‘Only until tomorrow, aunty said I can visit with you while she works with the others.’

‘We need to speak with Gawain, why don’t you introduce Susan to your friends pup.’

‘Okay, so where are you staying?’

‘Your headmaster has rooms for us, don’t worry, we’ll see you soon,’ Sirius said.

‘We want to get started,’ Remus said.

Harry nodded, hugged Sirius and Remus again, gave a small smile to Madam Bones then turned to Susan. All he could do was look into her eyes, she looked right back, again they never saw or heard anything, they only had eyes for each other.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry finally introduced Susan to his friends, ‘So you’re the one that wants to see Harry’s butt?’ Dan smirked making everyone laugh.

‘Yes, but don’t let my aunt here you say that. She is an auror.’

‘And head of the department of magical law enforcement.’

‘So those two men?’ Victoria said.

‘Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, Remus is a werewolf, his nickname is Moony. I know, not very original for a werewolf. They were best friends with my father, from the time they were eleven.’

‘So he was a rare case, the first werewolf to be allowed to go to Hogwarts.’ Allan said.

‘Yeah, I give that to Dumbledore, he doesn’t like the way they are treated. No one knew about Remus, but my dad, Sirius and the rat worked it out. That’s why they learned to be animagus, to stay with Remus during the full moon. Sirius is a really large black dog and my dad was a stag so they were both big enough to keep the wolf in line.’

‘Professor Lupin was the best defence teacher we had, but someone let out the information that he was a werewolf. He had to leave or the parents would have begun to take the students out,’ Susan said.

‘It was Snape, Susan, he always hated Remus and Sirius and since I helped Sirius escape Snape wanted to get back at them. He’s such a bastard.’

‘Is he as bad as Harry says?’ Steven asked.

‘Yes, he will only give points to Slytherin’s, picks on everyone else and doesn’t care when one of his snake’s sabotages people’s potions. It used to be Harry’s potions, now it’s any Gryffindor, more Neville. But he’s worked something out to stop the greasy git.’

‘Poor Neville, he has no confidence now, Snape makes it worse.’

‘Until he spoke with his grandmother, Lady Longbottom blasted the governors about failing their duties to students. She threatened to take all of them to court, along with Snape and Dumbledore, she said she would make sure it was in front of the full Wizengamot. If that happened then Dumbledore would be sacked as chief warlock, Snape would lose his job and the governors would be put under tighter control.’

‘So has Snape changed?’

‘Not a lot but he’s stopped picking on everyone and he does stop his snake throwing things in other cauldron’s. He still sneers, never gives points when someone deserves it and still takes a lot of points from the other three houses.’

‘So were you and Harry in the same house?’ Dan asked.

‘No, I’m a Hufflepuff, named after Helga Hufflepuff, one of the founders.’

‘Hufflepuff house is supposed to have people that care about everyone and are loyal,’ Harry smiled at his girlfriend.

‘Gryffindor’s are brave,’ Susan smiled, ‘Ravenclaw are the brains, even though we have very bright people in all houses, but Ravenclaw will usually have the students who are the top students at Hogwarts. Slytherin house is for all the ambitious and cunning students.’

‘And most of their parents were death eaters, so you can probably understand what the kids are like. Anyway, I’m going to show Susan around, let her feel the heat.’

‘No stripping off,’ Dan smirked.

‘We might go for a swim, but fully clothed, her aunt’s here,’ Harry smirked back then took Susan’s hand and pulled her from the hall.

Sirius, Remus and Amelia were sitting in a large conference room with Octavia, Olivia, Teresa, Gavin and Gawain. Remus had all the books from the Black library spread out across the table.

‘I know of three unspeakables that are trustworthy, if we can’t find or destroy every horcrux then I’m sure they can find a way to contain Voldemort. It will save Harry until something can be found to remove that piece of soul,’ Amelia said.

‘Even though you trust them, it would be best to have some type of oath. We’re talking about an immortal Voldemort here Amelia, we have to be careful,’ Remus said.

‘Then we will do an oath. How much do you think Dumbledore knows?’

‘I would say he has been researching what items he needs to find since he heard what Harry said about the chamber of secrets,’ Remus said, ‘For all we know he might already have the information on what the items are, just not where they are. If anyone knows Voldemort its Albus Dumbledore, next would be Harry.’

‘What about his death eaters, couldn’t we get hold of one, find out what they know?’ Olivia asked.

‘From what I know of Voldemort during the first war, he never told his death eaters his plans until he was ready to execute them. He kept some things from one lot of death eaters about one plan and did the same for other plans. None of them ever knew everything. When we questioned many of them we had to know the right questions to asked, one question might have worked on some, but not the others, that’s how so many were set free. But you said Lucius Malfoy had the diary and by the sound of it he used it for his own benefit but had no idea what he was actually holding. Voldemort might have entrusted other horcruxes to his most loyal death eaters,’ Amelia said.

‘The Lestrange’s, Malfoy, Crouch, Snape, they were his most loyal back then. I know the Zabini family were tight with him as well, but the father died during the first war so I have no idea if the rest are still with him or supporting him,’ Remus said.

‘Say Snape is really a spy for Albus, then maybe we concentrate on the Lestrange’s, at least for now. The three of them are in Azkaban, so we can search their old homes. I have never seen a horcrux, so I would not know if we will feel it.’ Amelia said.

‘We could ask Harry if he felt anything when he touched the diary. He does feel something in his scar and he has had these dreams,’ Sirius said.

‘Talk to him tonight, he already has the sight so it might help if there is any type of reaction to something so dark.’

‘If he has the sight then he may be able to see the darkness around a horcrux,’ Remus said.

‘That’s true, I used the spell which showed the small dark glow around Harry’s scar, Harry has the natural gift,’ Teresa said.

‘What about removing it from Harry, could we find something or should we concentrate on capturing and containing Voldemort?’ Sirius asked.

‘Both, but we leave Gawain to work on removing the soul from Harry, but we get our department of mysteries and yours to work on a way to hold him,’ Octavia said.

‘It would mean Harry would never die, I know that is something he would hate. Do you think there might be a way to transfer it, either into another object or person?’

‘Sirius, no,’ Remus shook his head.

‘I would rather it be me than for Harry to go through any more Moony. We can at least study it and see if it’s a possibility. I’m willing if it will give my godson a bit of a normal life.’

‘We will study that as well Sirius. But I believe with some research we will find a way to remove it, if not transfer it into another item then destroy the item. There are a lot of old magic that has not been used in centuries, for all we know there may be some type of ritual that can transfer souls or remove them, like what dementors do.’ Gawain said.

‘Dementors,’ Remus looked around at everyone.

‘Yes, I had the same thought but dementors are hard to control. If we could find a way to control one then it could suck out the dark soul leaving Harry’s soul intact. I would rather leave that until we’ve exhausted all other options though.’

‘So would I, Harry has a bad reaction when he’s near dementors. He hears his parent’s deaths which makes him pass out. He was playing quidditch when they surrounded him, fell more than fifty feet. It’s the reason I taught him how to conjure a patronus.’

‘Let’s concentrate on how to contain him if he returns and work on some old type of magic that may force the dark soul out of Harry. His mother used very old and ancient magic that night which is why he survived the killing curse. Many have not thought of the magic of love until we heard what happened. So there is bound to be old magic that has been lost or forgotten,’ Gawain said.

‘Maybe something like the magic of love will work for this, we just need to figure out how,’ Teresa said.

One by one all the adults pulled either notebooks towards them or one of the dark arts books that Remus brought with him. Even though the Australian people had books on dark magic, it was a very young country so unless they found old or rare books in other countries, their books were nowhere near as old or rare as what was lying on the table in front of them right now. That is one of the reasons Remus packed so many, apart from being some of the darkest books around, they were all old and very rare.

Harry and Susan did go for a dip in the cool river, Harry had seen how uncomfortable Susan was with the heat. After they sat under a large gum tree, Susan was sitting between Harry’s legs, leaning against him.

‘Did your aunt tell you why they had to come here?’

‘Yes, but she placed the fidelius charm on me so I can’t mentioned it, not like I would, but accidents can happen. She mentioned that if he returns before all of them can be found she might send me here.’

‘How would you feel about leaving your home?’

‘I thought about it Harry, but I began to think about the first war and all my family that died. My parents, grandparents, uncles, aunts and cousins, only Aunt Amelia and I are left. If he does return it will be just as bad as last time and I know aunty will need to keep working to help stop him. She would be less worried about me if I wasn’t there and in danger. I wouldn’t like her to keep worrying about me, it could get her killed, she’s all the family I have left and to me, she’s like a mother.’

‘I know Susan, I feel the same with Sirius, even though I haven’t known him for that long. It would be safer for you and it would help your aunt concentrate on working against him. It’s safe here and the teachers are brilliant. It’s something you can think about for now, since he’s not actually back yet.’

Susan nodded then cuddled into Harry. Even though their thoughts were on the dangers that will happen once Voldemort returns, they enjoyed being together after being apart for so long.


	18. Chapter 18

Sirius, Remus and Amelia worked right up until dinner, then those three joined the staff while Susan joined Harry and his new friends.

‘So your godfather and uncle are hanging around?’ Allan asked.

‘For a while, Madam Bones is heading back home tomorrow. They just had to work on a problem.’

‘Do you think your uncle would talk to us?’ Victoria asked.

‘Yes, if you want to. I know Remus used to keep his…furry little problem secret, but that was mainly because how prejudice some are against werewolves, especially in England. But I asked him some questions and he spoke to me all about it, when he was bitten, by who and how he managed before he was able to get the wolfsbane potion. You see, Snape is the only potions master over there so he charges a lot for the potion. Right now Remus doesn’t need to buy it as Dumbledore gets it for him but the moment Remus refuses to tell him where I am, then they will stop it or make him pay.’

‘But now I have my wonderful nephew making it, with the help of his potions master.’

Harry stood and turned to Remus, ‘Its one thing I really wanted to help with.’

‘And you did, I used your potion during the last full moon, tastes a lot better than the one old Snivellus makes. I can’t thank you enough for that Harry, I hate having to count on Snape for that potion.’

‘Now you don’t have to, but if I can I will find a way to cure your lycanthropy.’

‘Just concentrate on learning everything you need, especially to keep yourself safe.’

‘I will, I’m still good at defence and one good thing here Remus, they don’t have as many restrictions on some dark arts as England. There are some spells that are banned there but not here, they aren’t really that bad, well, depends on the person and what they intend when casting.’

‘Yes, dark and light magic is the same in a lot of ways, it’s all comes down to your intent. Look at the first year levitation charm, you could levitate a tree onto someone. I saw the size of some of those gum trees outside, if one of those were levitated onto a person it would kill them instantly. So you see, the intent is what makes a person evil and dark, not really the spell.’

‘I never thought that the levitation spell could kill, we use it to float things like books to us, but your right Mr. Lupin, it could be used to hurt or kill someone,’ Victoria said.

‘Did you know the killing curse was originally invented by and used by healers?’

Everyone at the table all shock their heads, ‘Why would a healer want to kill someone?’ Susan asked.

‘They wouldn’t, but when you have a person who is dying, that can’t be saved and who are suffering, then it was kinder to kill them quickly then to allow them to keep suffering. There were many that would live years in agony, until that curse was invented, then it wasn’t known as a curse though. It is also used by dragon handlers, but only if they had badly injured dragon. As most would know, it takes around six handlers to stun a dragon so if one was injured to the point it can’t be healed it would die a long and painful death, they use the killing curse. There are many curses that were invented to help that are now used by dark witches and wizards, so laws had to be changed.’

‘It’s hard to imagine a time when the killing curse was allowed and legal. Thanks Mr. Lupin, that was very interesting and educational,’ Victoria smiled.

‘Anytime,’ Remus smiled then looked at Harry, ‘We’re heading to our rooms to keep working on that problem. You and Susan come along later and we’ll catch up.’

‘Okay, thanks Remus, oh and Victoria wondered if she could talk to you while you’re here?’

Remus smiled at the girl, ‘Anytime you want, just ask Harry where to find me. Oh but tell me Harry, do you see a glow?’

Harry shrugged, ‘Yeah, on your neck, so that’s where Greyback bit you?’

‘Yes, as I told you I was six years old, he does like to turn them young. He’s on the move again now, he must know that Voldemort is gaining strength. I’ve got to get back to work,’ Remus hugged Harry gave all his friends a smile before walking off.

‘He seems nice,’ Allan said.

‘Yeah, he is and really smart, he was a great teacher. For our tests at the end of our third year he did this sort of obstacle course, we had to get past or defeat a wide range of dark creatures. It was brilliant, but Hermione, when she came out I didn’t think I would ever stop laughing.’

‘I could imagine with Hermione, so it would be something like she didn’t get an answer right.’

‘She was told by McGonagall she failed everything, she was hysterical, that was the boggart she had to face, it became McGonagall.’

‘So you faced boggarts as well, what did yours become?’ Dan asked.

‘A dementor, when Remus first taught us about boggarts he had everyone face it, but me. I wasn’t sure why, a few weeks later I asked him. He said he didn’t think it was a good idea for Lord Voldemort to appear in a classroom full of children, it would cause panic. I explained to him what I hear when a dementor gets near me, my parent’s deaths, so that’s why my greatest fear is a dementor. And really, I had faced Voldemort three times already by then, sorry, four times, he doesn’t really scare me. I know where he stands, he wants me dead, that’s it, so I know what to expect.’

‘So you don’t fear death?’ Victoria asked.

‘Not really, I almost died about five times at Hogwarts, I got used to the idea I would die young. I hope I don’t but I don’t count on anything now, not until it happens.’

‘So what were the others in the class scared of?’ Allan asked.

‘Ron was spiders, he’s always had a fear of them ever since the twins turned his teddy bear, he was holding at the time, into a spider. Parvati was a mummy, Seamus was a banshee, Neville’s was Snape, now that was hilarious.’

‘Okay, tell us,’ Victoria said with a roll of her eyes.

‘Well, he really didn’t know how to make Snape less frightening, he’s like a big bat that hovers over you snarling and sneering. So Remus asked Neville about his grandmother’s clothes.’

‘It was funny, there is Snape, he steps out of the wardrobe and he’s in Neville’s grandmother’s clothes, with a huge hat with a vulture on it and a big red handbag. The entire class was in hysterics and kept laughing every time we saw Snape. He found out as well, he got nastier towards Neville,’ Susan explained.

‘Yeah, so even now a lot of people will talk about it after having a really bad class with him. When he gets really vicious we all sort of mention the boggart Snape. It seems to shut him up for a while, not for long though. I hope Neville’s grandmother does get him sacked. I mean he’s a hopeless teacher, he’s unfair and he was a death eater. He shouldn’t be allowed to teach kids, and some of those kids lost family to the death eaters during the first war with Voldemort. It’s a disgrace to their memories allowing that man to teach.’

‘Why is he allowed, apart from being the only potions master?’ Allan asked.

‘He’s Dumbledore’s spy, they made some type of agreement, part of it was to keep an eye on me. Sirius explained that Snape had been in love with my mother when they were students. They had this huge fight in fifth year and the following year my mother began to date my father, who Snape hated. My father, Sirius, Remus and the rat used to prank Snape all the time, well, more my dad and Sirius, Remus would just pretend it wasn’t happening. He had friends for the first time so he wasn’t going to use his prefect duties to pull his friends in. It was funny though, my mum hated my dad for years, she really loathed him. I have to ask Sirius what made her finally agree to go out with him.’

‘He sang to her, badly but he did to prove he loved her,’ Sirius grinned as he joined Harry, ‘Your dad could be a really romantic when he wanted to and he knew Lily loved that type of thing. So there was your dad, with a bunch of red roses, a few lilies in amongst the roses and he kept walking after her singing. Remus had to hold me back, I couldn’t stop laughing. I really thought Lily was just going to hex him, or tell him to leave her alone, then when she took the flowers I thought she might have hexed them to go after James, she was good at those types of charms. She took the flowers, sniffed them then finally gave James a smile. They walked off together, I didn’t see them again until about eleven that night, they had the invisibility cloak and stayed out past curfew.’

‘So will I get you to sing to me and give me flowers Harry?’ Susan asked innocently.

The friends around the table all chuckled as Harry turned red, but he glared at Sirius before he faced his girlfriend.

‘I sound like a sick frog, it would make you run away, not snog me.’

‘What can I say, I like to snog you, I like your tongue.’

‘I don’t need to hear that, I haven’t had a good shag or snog in years.’

‘What is shag and snog?’ Allan asked.

‘A snog is an English word for kiss, and a shag is our word for sex,’ Sirius smirked then walked off leaving Harry with his friends.

‘You people really have some strange words for things,’ Dan said shaking his head in amusement.

‘You haven’t heard the worst of some,’ Harry grinned then took Susan’s hand as they left the dining hall.


	19. Chapter 19

The next week formed a pattern for Harry, he would eat breakfast with his friends, talk to Susan on the mirror, when he knew she wouldn’t be sleeping or in class. He would spend an hour or so with Sirius and Remus then catch up on all his work. Remus would leave the school a lot to go work with Gawain Gateland, Sirius would work with the teachers at the school, he would also be in constant contact with Amelia who did get the oath from three unspeakables.

One lot of their plans changed, instead of Harry going to England to spend Christmas with Sirius, Remus, Susan and Amelia, their Christmas was still going to be spent together but at the house that James and Lily had bought when they visited Australia.

Even though they students were allowed to leave the school the weekend before the holidays, Sirius took Harry shopping. Apart from seeing how Australian magical communities differ to England’s, they also wanted to visit the house, to see what it was like and give it a good clean. Harry had Sirius help him pick out a promise ring for Susan, so they spent a few hours in jewellery shops trying to find the right type.

Harry had found out that Allan and Victoria didn’t have any family, so Sirius and Remus invited them to spend Christmas with them at the house, if the headmaster approved, he did.

Back in England Hermione and Ginny tried to find out from Neville if Harry was going to visit over the holidays. This is what Neville had been hoping for, Harry told Neville to tell them about their holiday plans.

‘Amelia bones and Susan are going to stay with Harry at his home, Sirius and Remus are already there. It seems James and Lily Potter bought a house since they enjoyed holidays there.’

‘Where?’ Hermione asked innocently.

‘Sorry, I can’t tell you, I’m under the fidelius charm to keep that secret,’ Neville waited until he was far enough away before he burst out laughing. The looks on the two girls faces was priceless, they really thought they could get the information out of Neville, now they knew how impossible it was. Neville wasn’t really under the fidelius charm, but Harry, Sirius, Remus and Amelia thought it would work the best and give Neville a bit of security. If they kept going Neville had agreed to be placed under an oath so he could never repeat anything. Sirius and Remus knew they would not push Neville too far, not with who his grandmother was.

Hermione and Ginny had both scowled before they went up to see the headmaster, ‘Did Remus ask about the potion?’ Hermione asked.

Albus sighed then held up a letter, ‘No, and he won’t be, it seems that Harry’s new potions teacher believes he can be a master so he has been helping Harry make the wolfsbane for Remus. Did you find out from Neville when Harry would be returning?’

‘They aren’t, it seems Sirius, Remus and the Bones’ are going to visit Harry for Christmas, they are staying at a house that Harry’s parent’s bought,’ Ginny huffed.

‘I asked Neville where, hoping he would slip, he said it’s a secret and under the fidelius charm.’

‘Then there is no use trying to get that information out of Neville, he will not be able to speak of it.’

‘Haven’t you had any luck finding out where he is?’ Ginny asked.

‘No, so far every school around the world does not have a Harry Potter registered there. We know he is in one so it looks like the ministry of that country is making sure we can’t find him. I have a suspicion though, the headmaster of one school is an old colleague of mine, one I did not like, he did not like me either. If that is the school then he will have made it impossible for us to get to Harry, he would do that to spite me. There isn’t much more we can do until we have proof then I will send a few people to forcibly bring Harry back.’

‘It won’t help us get the money though, he’s betrothed to that little bitch.’

‘Unless Susan had an accident, leave everything to me girls, now go, I have things to do,’ Albus waited until the two young girls left before he began working on plans for Susan Bones. He knew he would need to be careful, Amelia Bones was already suspicious, so he would need to take his time and wait for a few months. He would also need to get his two little spies to leave Neville alone, anything that would throw off suspicion. Hopefully, in a few months the one obstacle would be gone and he would have Harry Potter locked up ready to die the moment Voldemort returned.

When the holidays began, Harry had been surprised to find a large potions lab off the back of the house, so he decided to stock up on potions, but also ingredients. He would never attempt a potion that he’d never made before without supervision, but he could keep practicing the potions he already knew he could make. 

Susan and Harry had a great time at the house during the holidays, the house was right near the beach, so they spent a lot of their time swimming in the ocean. When Allan and Victoria arrived the found young people would spend their time on the beach or in the water. Even though it was the holidays, the adults kept working, they did take breaks, but they could not stop altogether, they wanted a way to rid Harry of a piece of Voldemort’s soul.

Christmas day was so different from what Harry and Susan was used to, one being it was hot and sunny, not cold and snowing. They still had a great time, they also had lots of gifts. Susan ended up with tears in her eyes when Harry presented her with the promise ring, it had emeralds and diamonds, Susan said the emeralds would remind her of Harry’s eyes.

Even though Sirius, Remus and Amelia sat on the large veranda watching the four young people swimming in the ocean, they would still have books around them. Amelia would check in with the unspeakables to see if they were making progress, Remus would check in with Gawain to see how things were going on the Australian side. So far they had not found a way to get the soul out of Harry but they believed they could contain Voldemort, they would just need to capture him which would be extremely hard and dangerous.

Once Susan had returned to England with her aunt, and Allan and Victoria returned to their school, Harry had a couple of days just with the two men he thought of as family, as fathers. He even occasionally called Sirius dad and Remus father. At first he had been worried they wouldn’t like it, he had also been embarrassed. Sirius and Remus felt very honoured and said if that is what Harry wanted to call them, then he could, they loved hearing Harry call them dad and father.

Gavin Reynolds could not believe how brilliant Harry was at potions. After finishing what they would learn in class, he would have Harry return a few nights a week to prepare and make more advanced potions. He never had trouble with one and he made sure to tell Harry how good he was and how proud he was of helping Harry hone his skills in potions making.

Right after the second task at Hogwarts, Susan used to mirror to contact Harry, ‘So what happened?’

‘They had to go into the black lake and rescue their hostage who had been put in an enchanted sleep. They were shivering like crazy by the time they got to the surface.’

‘That is dangerous in that weather, who would think up something so dangerous?’

‘No idea, but Cedric got first, Viktor Krum second but he was just outside the time and Fleur Delcour was attacked by grindylows, she had to be rescued. She was hysterical, calling for her sister who was her hostage and only ten. Dumbledore used some spell to bring her to the surface and woke her up, she was fine, just freezing.’

‘Tell Cedric I said congratulations.’

‘I will, but the way it’s going it looks like a Hogwarts victory, he is ahead in points. Oh you should see the quidditch pitch, they are building a maze, with these giant hedges, they aren’t finished yet, but they are already huge.’

‘I bet Cedric hates seeing that.’

‘All the quidditch players hate it, they really are obsessed.’

Harry laughed, ‘When you’re good enough to play you just can’t help it. Oh I won my first few games, it was great flying in whether that doesn’t try to blow you off your broom or hit you with lightning. Every game so far has been sunny, the snitch was easy to see.’

‘Especially now you have contact lenses, you don’t have to worry about losing your glasses, of even if they slip.’

‘Best decision I made, but I have to go babe, I can’t be late.’

‘Write me on the weekend, I love you.’

‘I love you too,’ Harry blew her a kiss then cut the connection. He thought that even though he had the piece of soul behind his scar, his life just seemed perfect right now. He had fathers, he loved learning, his teachers were great and his new friends were also great, and he had a wonderful girlfriend that would one day be his wife and the mother of his children.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry was just about to step out of his potions classroom when he saw the headmaster and another person walk past. Harry stepped back out of view but kept his eye on the other man. He didn’t recognise him but that didn’t mean anything.

‘Is something wrong Harry?’ Gavin asked.

‘I just saw Professor Torseman and a man walk past, but the man was disguised, using polyjuice potion, I could see how his fake self and real self kept fluctuating but I didn’t get a good look at what the man really looked like.’

‘It may be nothing, but it may have something to do with your old headmaster. Remain here, I will seal my room then go speak with Professor Gibbons before we confront this man. You will be safe here Harry, if you get nervous, go through that door at the back, it’s my private office.’

‘Thanks Professor.’

Gavin gave Harry an encouraging smile, then sealed the door before hurrying to his colleagues classroom.

‘We might have a problem.’

‘What is it Gavin?’

‘Harry just saw someone with Octavia that was under the influence of polyjuice potion.’

‘Then he must be up to no good, which means it could have something to do with Harry. So it’s either Dumbledore and those people or Voldemort and his people. How do you want to handle this?’

‘I just figured surprise would work in our favour. We just act like we need to speak with Octavia, the moment we are in the office we stun this man, hit him twice will keep him out until we can explain and gives the potion a chance to wear off.’

‘That will work, let’s go,’ Teresa and Gavin left the defence classroom and hurried towards the headmaster’s office. They gave each other a look, nodded then Teresa knocked on the door, she opened it a crack. 

’Sorry to disturb you Octavia but Gavin and I need to see you about something important,’ the two teachers stepped into the room, the nodded to the man before turning back to the headmaster.

‘Can it wait, I’m in the middle of a meeting, Mr. Evans is thinking of sending his daughter here.’

‘Well, it’s a great school Mr. Evans, I’m sure your daughter will fit right in,’ Gavin said then as he turned back to Octavia he gave Teresa a nod, two wands instantly sent stunners at the man, ‘Sorry, but he’s using polyjuice potion, Harry saw through it.’

‘Bind him,’ Octavia said, ‘Where is Harry?’

‘Sealed in my classroom, I did not want to take the chance it was one of Dumbledore’s people or Voldemort’s.’

‘I’ll get Olivia to bring him up,’ Octavia left his office to find his deputy head before he re-joined his two teachers who were searching the man. 

‘Two wands and what is that, a potions bottle?’

‘It has a port key on it, must have a password to activate it.’

Olivia and Harry stepped into the room, ‘What is going on?’

‘He’s using polyjuice potion,’ Harry moved back to the other side of the office, ‘But I recognise the longer wand.’

‘Tell us who this is Harry.’

‘Snape, Professor Severus Snape, Dumbledore’s spy and a death eater.’

‘Olivia, contact the aurors, get one of them here with veritaserum. He had a port key on him.’

‘Oh god no,’ Harry fell onto the floor, his whole body was shaking, Gavin ran up to Harry, he pulled potions from his pocket then poured one into Harry’s mouth.

‘Its fine Harry, you’re safe.’

‘I’ll get Sirius and Remus up here,’ Octavia said, ‘Keep your wands on him until I get back.’

Once Harry was calm, Gavin helped him into a seat, but kept him at the back of the office then he joined Teresa in pointing their wands at the man.

‘He was going to take me, wasn’t he?’

‘We think so, but let’s wait until he is questioned,’ Teresa said.

Octavia, Remus and Sirius rushed into the room, Remus and Sirius went straight to Harry while Octavia waited at the door for Olivia and an auror.

‘Does he have more polyjuice potion on him?’

‘We didn’t find any, but I know a lot of masters have been experimenting on a small capsule that they could keep in their mouth. All they have to do is bite down when the feel the potion wearing off,’ Gavin forced opened the man’s mouth, then pulled out a small grey capsule.

‘Headmaster Torseman, Professor Wright filled me in. We have been in contact with our English counterpart, Madam Bones, she filled us in. So you believe this man is using polyjuice potion?’

‘Yes, Gavin found a capsule in his mouth and Harry recognised the wand, it belongs to Severus Snape, a teacher at Hogwarts, he was or still is a death eater.’

‘He did become Dumbledore’s spy, but the way he acts, we’re just not sure which side he really supports,’ Remus said.

‘Let’s wake him up and find out,’ the tall auror placed shackles on the man they believed to be Snape then pointed his wand at him, ‘Enervate.’

The man’s eyes landed on Harry, he glared, ‘What is the meaning of this?’

‘Give it up Snape, we know it’s you, Harry happens to have the sight, he saw through your potion,’ Sirius glared.

‘Let us handle this Mr. Black, you keep your godson safe,’ the auror took the bottle of some potion out of his pocket and forced the whole thing into Snape’s mouth then forced his mouth shut so he would swallow, instantly the man began to change until Severus Snape was before them, ‘Well Snape, it seems you arrived here under false pretences, now let’s see what reasons you had for trying to fool Headmaster Torseman,’ the auror placed five drops instead of the normal three into Snape’s mouth who had begun to struggle.

‘Why five instead of three drops?’ Harry whispered.

‘We know he is a potions master, they like to build up an immunity to veritaserum, but by adding two extra drops makes it impossible to fight.’

‘Oh, thanks,’ Harry shrugged.

‘What is your name?’

‘Severus Tobias Snape.’

‘What is your occupation?’

‘I am the potions teacher at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.’

‘Do you have any other occupation, name all of them if there is more than one?’

‘Potions master and spy.’

‘Who are you a spy for?’

‘Albus Dumbledore.’

‘Why are you here in disguise?’

‘I volunteered to take Harry Potter back to Albus.’

‘Why does Albus want Harry Potter?’

‘So he can kill the dark lord then die for the greater good.’

‘Who plans to kill Harry Potter?’

‘Albus Dumbledore, but he gave the job to me if he fails.’

‘When does he believe Harry will kill the dark lord?’

‘Within the year.’

‘Where was he going to keep Harry Potter?’

‘In a dungeon at the castle, shackled to the wall so he couldn’t escape.’

‘How did he plan to have Harry kill the dark lord if he was kept prisoner?’

‘He has me working on a liquid version of the imperius curse.’

‘Can I ask a question?’

‘Of course Mr. Potter.’

‘Why does he want me married to Ginny Weasley?’

‘For the Potter fortune and the seat on the Wizengamot.’

‘It’s what we thought,’ Sirius said.

‘May I?’ Remus asked.

‘Of course.’

‘Has Albus told you what is behind Harry’s scar?’

‘Yes, a piece of the dark lords soul.’

‘Does he know what the other items are and does he know how many? Name them if you know.’

‘He knows there were seven, there are five now. Potter destroyed the diary and Albus destroyed the ring. There is a locket that belongs to Salazar Slytherin, a cup that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff, the diadem that belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw, Nagini, the dark lords snake, and Potter.’

‘Does he know where these items are?’

‘He is not positive of the cup or the diadem, he does not know where the locket is. The snake is in Little Hangleton and Potter is in Australia.’

‘Why did you volunteer to kidnap Harry Potter?’

‘Because he made the wolfsbane potion, he is giving me a bad name, he is like his father.’

‘Um, one more.’

‘Of course.’

‘Does Dumbledore, Ginny, Molly or Hermione have any plans for Susan Bones?’

‘Albus plans to kill her a few weeks before the end of the school year.’

‘If Lord Voldemort returns will you support Albus Dumbledore or Lord Voldemort?’

‘Albus Dumbledore.’

‘Why?’

‘The dark lord killed Lily.’

‘Would you kill an innocent if Albus Dumbledore ordered you to?’

‘Yes.’

‘Was it Albus that gave Harry the potion to block his magic and abilities?’ Teresa asked.

‘Yes.’

‘Why?’

‘He fears Potter’s power.’

‘Does he believe Harry will be more powerful than him?’ Remus asked.

‘Yes, Albus scanned Potter as a baby, he will be more powerful than Merlin.’

‘Just to make this clear, did Albus Dumbledore order you to come to Australia and kidnap Harry Potter?’

‘Yes.’

‘Does anyone else have a question for Mr. Snape?’ everyone in the room shook their heads, ‘Then I will take him back to the ministry. You will be notified when he’s trial will be. I will contact Madam Bones so she can put her niece somewhere safe and work on arresting Albus Dumbledore,’ the auror turned to Harry, ‘Your gift will help a lot of people, it just saved you, but if this man was willing to fight then you just might have saved the lives of the staff.’

Harry wasn’t sure what to say, he gave the auror a small smile then waited until he left with Snape before Harry sagged against Sirius. The adults in the room realised how close they came to having Harry kidnapped, but they also realised that thanks to Harry’s gifts it will save Susan Bones’s life.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry didn’t go to his dorm room that night, Sirius took him back to his room. He didn’t want Harry out of his sight, not after Snape got inside the school.

‘He will know something is wrong if Snape doesn’t return, will Susan be safe?’

‘The auror is telling Amelia, I wouldn’t be surprised if Susan has already left Hogwarts. I hope they have arrested Albus by now, he planned kidnapping and murder,’ Sirius said.

‘I never thought he would go that far,’ Remus said, ‘He did always like his positions and he only had those due to his reputation of being the most powerful wizard alive.’

‘If what Snape said is right, then Harry will be more powerful, he’s scared he will lose his reputation. I still can’t believe he would kill Harry to stay in power.’

‘I can, it’s like what both of you said, he doesn’t like to share, he won’t take advice from anyone and he always believes his right. That greater good that Snape mentioned, Grindelwald was known to say that.’

‘We found out that Albus and Gellert Grindelwald were friends when they were teenagers, we heard rumours that they were actually lovers. We’re not sure why they fell out, but it was around that time that Ariana Dumbledore, the sister, was killed.’

‘Would he kill his own sister?’

‘If he thought she would get in his way, he might, but I doubt we will ever know.’

‘The third task is due to take place in another week, will they continue or cancel it if he is arrested?’

‘I think they will let it continue, Minerva will end up headmistress. Even though she is not to keen on what the tasks are, she did believe the tournament would help the students of the three schools become closer. If another war does start in any one of those countries, then students would have friends there, they could keep everyone updated by just writing to a friend,’ Remus said.

‘It’s nearly dinner time, you need to eat as well Harry, it’s been a very stressful day.’

‘Can I stay here tonight?’

‘If you want, and I don’t blame you pup, now come on, lets go eat.’

Harry sat with his friends, but he was quiet, ‘What’s going on Harry?’

‘Um, Snape, the potions teacher I mentioned, he snuck in here using polyjuice potion. He had a port key, he planned to kidnap me.’

‘Shit, did they get him?’ Dan asked.

‘Yeah, I saw this man that was using the potion, I told Professor Reynolds, he went to get Professor Gibbons, they stunned him. An auror came, questioned him, along with me, Sirius, Remus and Professor Gibbons. I’m worried about Susan, he revealed the Dumbledore plans to kill her.’

‘I made sure that won’t happen Harry.’

Harry turned at the sound of the voice to see Amelia and Susan, ‘Susan,’ Harry raced to his girlfriend, pulling her into his arms.

‘Just to let you know, Susan will be remaining here until we can make sure there are no further threats. Also, I personally arrested Albus Dumbledore one hour ago, he has been questioned and is now in Azkaban, awaiting trial.’

‘Are you okay?’ Susan asked.

‘Not really, I’m getting there.’

‘Eat, both of you,’ Amelia said then walked up to the staff table.

Harry pulled Susan onto his lap, ‘Tell us what happened?’

‘I was shocked, I was sitting with Hannah and Neville when aunty walked in with six aurors behind her. Two stayed beside me, she kept walking up to the staff table where the other four aurors and aunty pointed their wands at Dumbledore. Dumbledore’s phoenix appeared, between the aurors, and aunty they stunned Dumbledore while McGonagall stunned the phoenix. I couldn’t move, but Hannah and Neville kept hold of me. Auror Shacklebolt stayed with me in Sprout’s office until aunty came back, then she explained that Dumbledore planned to kill me.’

Harry tightened his hold on Susan, ‘What about Ginny and Hermione, is anything happening with them?’

‘They were taken away to be questions, I heard they were going to arrest Molly Weasley. The twins didn’t look surprised, Ron did. He told me to tell you he’s sorry, for everything, not just the fight you had but because of his sister and mother.’

‘I knew Ron wasn’t involved, like the twins, I doubt Mr. Weasley is either, I suppose they will question him.’

‘Yes, but he works at the ministry so they probably questioned him right after aunty left Hogwarts.’

‘So you’re going to join us in classes?’ Allan asked.

‘Yes, aunty spoke with the headmaster then organised a port key. Even though Dumbledore is locked up, we don’t know if he had others who were in on these plans. But I might not be the only person from Hogwarts turning up. There is so much talk about you-know-who and how he might return that Hannah and Neville said if he does they might come here. They are like me and Harry, they lost family in the first war.’

‘Harry told us about your parent’s, must be hard on both of you,’ Victoria said.

‘More Susan than me, she lost her grandparents, uncles, cousins and her parent’s. Madam Bones is her only family left.’

‘Which makes me scared, she’s head of the DMLE, she’ll be right in the fight if it starts. I know she’s good but so many good fighters died in the first war.’

‘Almost everyone we know lost someone. Neville’s parents aren’t dead, they were cursed into madness. Ron lost his uncles, Seamus lost his grandmother, Lee lost his father, so many, so many. That’s what pissed me off about Ginny, her family lost people yet she was in on this, Hermione has never lost anyone yet she has seen how it affects people. He can’t be allowed to build up his army like he did last time and the ministry have to do more than just stun death eaters. All they have to do is check everyone for the dark mark and they would lock up half the ministry.’

‘We plan to Harry,’ Amelia smiled as she stood near him, ‘Fudge approved, after hearing what Dumbledore and Snape said during their questioning, especially about Voldemort, he realised he might just be able to prevent a war if he acts now. We’re keeping it quiet until we call a meeting with the Wizengamot, we know that at least half are death eaters or were.’

‘Will there be enough aurors Ma’am?’ Harry asked.

‘Yes, but we have asked for some assistance from the French ministry, they are sending twenty aurors to aide my teams. Now though, I have a request Harry.’

‘Okay.’

‘We want to monitor you, the pain that you get in your scar could alert us to his return. We also want to do some tests, see if your scar and the dark mark can be linked.’

‘So if they can be linked I might be able to help you find anyone with a dark mark?’

‘Yes, with your sage sight we believe it will allow you to see either the person or where the person is, as long as they have the mark. Now we have someone who was marked as a teenager, he faked his death when he was seventeen then went into hiding. He gave us a lot of information and we’ve questioned him extensively. He did not realise what he was getting into, his parent’s pushed him to join Voldemort, from a young age. He is now one of my finest aurors. We do know that Voldemort used the language of snakes to create the dark mark.’

‘And I’m the only parselmouth apart from him.’

‘Yes, you are and you have a unique connection to Voldemort. The unspeakables at home and here are working on a way to help you open the connection without causing you any pain. That is the last thing we want.’

‘I’ll do it, I want to help, I don’t want other families to suffer like ours did, like so many families did. If he isn’t stopped he will build up an army like last time.’

‘Yes, he will, so thank you, I’ll work on that then Sirius will let you know when we will need to examine your scar.’

Harry watched as Amelia Bones left before he turned to Susan, he could see she looked worried.

‘If he returns the pain in my scar will get worse, hopefully this will help.’

‘I just don’t like the idea you’ll be in pain, I saw you when you were near Quirrell and you ended up in hospital.’

‘That was Voldemort, his spirit flew threw me when Quirrell turned to ash. Oh blimey, I just thought of something,’ Harry turned to the staff table, ‘Sirius,’ he waved him over.

‘What?’

‘First year, Quirrell, Voldemort, the stone, Dumbledore told me he destroyed it after talking to Nicholas Flamel. What if he didn’t destroy it?’

‘Damn, we should have thought of that, stay inside, I’ll go talk to Amelia. Tell Remus if he comes over,’ Sirius kissed Harry’s head then ran from the dining hall.

‘You really do have a different life to us, don’t you Harry?’ Dan asked giving Harry a smirk which made all the friends, including Harry and Susan laugh. For Harry and Susan it was good to laugh to get rid of the tension. So much was happening, so much danger, hopefully it wouldn’t last long.


	22. Chapter 22

Just as everyone finished dinner Remus stepped towards Harry, ‘Are you okay cub?’

‘I’m fine, worried, but okay, I’m better now Susan is here and away from them. But I had a thought.’

‘Another one,’ Victoria grinned.

‘Yeah, I seem to when I’m stressed. But the staff of Hogwarts, I know they are okay, but what if another is using polyjuice so they are a backup for Dumbledore if Snape gets caught or killed, whatever.’

‘I will speak with Amelia, I’m sure they will question every adult at Hogwarts. We can’t use veritaserum on anyone under seventeen without parental consent. Since so many parents of Slytherin’s are death eaters then they would never allow it. It’s a good idea Harry, it will protect you, Susan your friends and the other innocent students.’

‘It’s so easy for anyone to do this, Ron and I became Crabbe and Goyle in second year so we could get into the Slytherin rooms.’

‘You made polyjuice potion when you were twelve?’ Susan asked.

‘Hermione made it, we thought Malfoy was the heir of Slytherin, so we wanted to question him. The whole school believed I was the heir since I’m a parselmouth, but we believed it was Malfoy.’

‘I believe some new wards need to be created for Hogwarts. It’s not the first time students have used that potion, normally is harmless or for their…um, recreational uses.’

‘Okay Moony, what recreational uses are you talking about?’

‘Couples used to change into each other, have sex then they would know what their partner’s felt,’ Sirius said, ‘Your parent’s did that often, when they left Hogwarts.’

‘Ew, Sirius, I don’t want to hear that type of stuff about my parent’s. I must admit it’s a good idea though.’

‘Harry,’ Susan squeaked making everyone laugh.

‘Come on pup, Susan, we’re heading to our room, your aunt will meet us there later,’ Sirius said.

‘I’ll see you all tomorrow,’ Harry smiled at his friends.

‘Yes, but with no more drama, if you can help it Harry,’ Allan said smirking then he walked away with the others.

Remus waited until Sirius, Harry and Susan were inside their rooms before he went to find Amelia. He thought Harry had a good idea about checking the staff. Someone did enter Harry in the triwizard tournament, it may have been Albus, but it might have been someone else, they needed to find out for sure. If they don’t find anyone at Hogwarts then Albus can be questioned to see if it was him.

‘So what about the stone?’

‘Amelia has contacted a friend who knows the Flamel’s, they should know one way or another tomorrow. Do you know where Remus went?’

‘I mentioned the staff and polyjuice potion, it’s a possibility that Dumbledore had a backup in case something happened to Snape. We know the wards don’t pick that up since Ron and I used it when we were twelve.’

‘It’s a good idea pup.’

‘I wonder what they will do about the tournament.’ Susan said.

‘With all this, the headmaster arrested for planning the death of one student, to have Snape kidnap Harry, I think it may be cancelled. Once it’s all settled then they might have it again. It’s hard to say but I doubt the ministry or the staff will want to concentrate on the tournament when death eaters are going to be found, staff questioned, some arrested, then the chance of Voldemort returning. It’s best to get that out of the way even if they just postpone it. Octavia was shocked that one of his students was so close to be kidnapped that he instantly erected more wards around the school. It doesn’t stop things like apparition once you are inside, but you have to get past the wards first.’

‘So there is some type of enchantment that will detect polyjuice potion?’ Susan asked.

‘Yes, along with metamorphs, anything that can change someone’s appearance, even animagus.’

‘If Hogwarts had that then Pettigrew would have been discovered the moment Ron arrived at castle.’

‘Yes, he would have, he may still have escaped, but the name would have shown up in the scrolls that record whenever the wards are tripped. Now I’m going to do some work, you two have some time while you can.’

‘Thanks…dad,’ Harry smiled up at his godfather, Sirius kissed Harry’s head then headed into his bedroom. ‘I’m so glad you’re safe Susan, when I heard Snape say Dumbledore was planning to kill you,’ Harry shook his head.

‘You’re the reason I’m safe Harry, you’re also the reason that their plans were discovered. But just since my last visit, I really am thinking of staying here. It’s so modern, the teachers all look friendly, and they would be easy to approach if you need to or even if you want to.’

‘It’s great here, it really is. So far I have not seen one student get into trouble. I talk to the teachers all the time, they always have time for me, no matter what. I always hated robes, but I would have got used to them because I had no choice, I don’t have to though since they don’t use them here. But quills, I just couldn’t write with those, now I use pens and my writing is neater. There is so much here that is better than Hogwarts. I know I would love to have you here all the time, but it has to be your decision.’

‘I am seriously thinking about it. I will be joining you in classes tomorrow, so it will give me an idea if I should or not. I know you were worried before when we were at dinner, but did you notice the way Sirius and that blond teacher were with each other?’

‘I saw a few looks pass between them, that’s Professor Gibbons, the defence against the dark arts teacher. She’s really good at her job but she’s nice as well. It’s the only time I’ve ever seen Sirius…well serious.’

‘That must get confusing at time.’

‘He usually makes jokes about it. Last week I said something that made him look sceptical, I said but I’m serious, he said no your Harry I’m Sirius.’

Susan laughed which made Harry laugh, then they were in each other’s arms, snogging. They didn’t know that Sirius had been watching them to make sure they were okay with all that had happened. Now that the teenagers were lip locked, he closed his bedroom door so they could have some privacy.

Over the next week Susan really enjoyed her classes, and just like Harry, she was able to work her potion without any trouble. She realised if she stayed in Australia that she just might be able to become a healer like she wanted without the trouble in potions that Snape and the Slytherin’s caused her, and everyone else. 

Susan got to watch Harry play quidditch, and again he won the game, not that it surprised Susan but it upset the other two houses. Ever since Harry joined the dingo’s quidditch team, they had not lost a game.

Susan only got to see her aunt a few times, but she knew her aunt was busy, not just trying to stop Voldemort returning but she was also working on the trials for Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore.

‘Harry, you and Susan are needed in the headmaster’s office,’ Gavin said.

‘Okay, we’ll go up now, sir.’

Harry and Susan packed up their bags then left the potions classroom, ‘What do you think this is about?’ Susan asked.

‘I’m not sure, hopefully it’s about Dumbledore getting life along with Snape.’

The teens nervously stepped into the office to see the headmaster, Sirius, Remus, Amelia and aurors, from the Australian squad and the English squad.

‘Should I be scared or relieved?’

‘Not scared Harry, but we do need your assistance. First though, thanks to that former death eater I told you about and Sirius, we were able to get hold of one of his horcruxes. We want to know what you feel and see.’

‘Oh, okay.’

‘I was shocked Harry, but the horcrux was in my family’s old home. When Amelia explained what her informant said, I was suspicious,’ Sirius gestured to one of the aurors, ‘Harry, meet my brother, Regulus Black.’

‘Blimey,’ Harry stared up at the man who removed his hood, ‘Hi.’

‘Hello Harry, it’s nice to meet you.’

‘Yeah, nice to meet you as well, especially since you changed sides. So you found the horcrux?’

‘Yes, once I found out what Voldemort did, I was determined to stop him. I took the real locket, replaced it with a fake, but I was unable to destroy it. I hid it inside my parent’s home, enchanted to stop anyone from taking notice of it,’ Regulus pulled a locket out of his pocket.

Harry’s hand went to his scar as he winced, ‘It has a dark aura around it, it’s pulsing with dark magic, but I feel it, it’s sort of like the feelings I get when I dream of Voldemort.’

‘Then let’s destroy it so Harry doesn’t feel any more pain. But Harry, we cannot open it, we believe its sealed using snake language,’ Amelia said.

Harry calmed himself then hissed, “open”.

Susan screamed as a black form erupted from the locket, Amelia pulled her niece behind her, Sirius did the same with Harry, Regulus brought down the sword of Gryffindor, the soul of Voldemort screamed.

‘It sounded like when I destroyed the diary,’ Harry whispered as he stared at the broken locket.

‘We’re sorry we had to put you through that.’

‘Its fine, I would do it every day if it got rid of all of them.’

‘Then I hope you won’t mind assisting us in locating another that we’ve discovered is inside Hogwarts.’

Harry stared up at Amelia then turned to Sirius. He knew Dumbledore wasn’t there but it didn’t mean others inside Hogwarts weren’t involved in Dumbledore’s plans.


	23. Chapter 23

‘You’ll be safe pup, Remmy and I will be with you along with Amelia, Regulus and a dozen aurors. But we do have some good news which should settle any worries you might have.’

‘We questioned every adult inside Hogwarts, we sprang it on them so if one was involved with Albus’ plans then we had them cornered. The man you thought was Mad-eye Moody was really Barty Crouch junior, a death eater we all believed died in Azkaban. We found out that his mother used polyjuice potion to become her son, she was dying so she switched with him then her husband, Bartemius Crouch walked out of Azkaban with his wife which was really his son. He kept his son under the imperius curse, but he began to fight it. He was the one that sent the dark mark into the sky at the quidditch world cup. He captured the real Mad-eye Moody, kept him prisoner inside his trunk. It was Barty that entered you in the triwizard, he was the one that planned to get you to Voldemort. The plan was he was going to make sure you won, the cup was going to be enchanted, with the portus charm which would have transported you to a graveyard where Peter Pettigrew was waiting. That’s when they decided to cancel the tournament, it was so close to having one of the students kidnapped.’

‘They got them Harry, Barty, Peter and Voldemort. The unspeakables have Voldemort sealed in the department of mysteries, Peter was found guilty and sent through the veil, still trying to argue that he had no choice. Barty is back in Azkaban after receiving the dementors kiss,’ Sirius said.

‘The rest of the staff were cleared, but we’re still taking precautions because of the students,’ Amelia said.

‘At least now we know how my name ended up in the goblet of fire. Did Dumbledore know he was a fake?’

‘No, that was not part of his plan, he was trying to find a way to get you disqualified, he just didn’t want you to know until he did it. He wanted you to be grateful, but you ruined his plans when you contacted Sirius. He was found guilty Harry, for his plans to kidnap you and kill Susan, he was given life in Azkaban, it has been warded so a phoenix cannot enter, so he will die in Azkaban. Molly Weasley was found guilty, she will serve seven years, since technically all she did was agree to the plans, she never actually did anything illegal even though she planned to be involved with your death. Ginny Weasley is classed as a child so she was expelled, her wand snapped and her magic bound, she now lives with her aunt, Muriel Prewett, who I’ve heard is not a very nice woman. Again, since she did not actually do anything illegal the most we could do is expel her for her part in Albus’ plans, but she will be subjected to random visits from aurors. Hermione was also expelled, her wand snapped and her magic bound, she was return to her parent’s but she has been placed on what the muggles call, probation. Now we found out through the use of veritaserum that none of the other Weasley’s were involved.’

‘I hope my parents can rest in peace now, along with all their other victims. Since Dumbledore was involved with the decision for my parent’s to hide under the fidelius charm, do you know if he was involved in their deaths?’

‘No, he wasn’t, but and I’m sorry about this, Severus was, he was the death eater who relayed the prophecy to Voldemort. Albus knew this but still employed him to teach. Severus’ trial will be next week, but we already know he will be sent through the veil, for his crimes as a death eater along with his part in kidnapping you, and if they finish their plans then your death, that will be brought up during the trial.’

‘Albus told your parent’s that a death eater heard the first part of the prophecy, he never told us who. Your mother did ask, Albus said he was under oath, so he could not communicate about the death eater. That wasn’t true, he just did not want anyone to know it was Severus that way he could use him as a spy.’

‘He is to blame for so much suffering, just like Voldemort.’

‘He’s paying for it now Harry, just like Voldemort. So will you come with us to Hogwarts?’

‘Yeah, now I know he’s locked up.’

‘Then right after dinner we’ll be taking a port key, we will arrive inside Minerva’s office, she is headmistress now. We will be heading to the seventh floor.’

‘The room of requirement.’

‘Yes, all we know is there is something dark inside that room.’

‘When we opened the room of hidden things we could not believe what we were seeing. The room was bigger than Hogwarts and filled with a thousand years of items that students and staff have stored or hidden. If someone lost something then over time it would find its way into that room,’ Regulus said.

‘Can Susan come with us?’

‘I will leave that up to Susan,’ Amelia said, ‘Why don’t you head out, talk it over then after dinner we’ll meet at the main doors.’

Harry and Susan nodded, they hugged their family then left the office, ‘I believe Harry can began to heal now, even if we still have to work on removing that piece of soul,’ Remus said.

‘Yeah, he surprised me though, he was calmer than I expected.’

‘I believe it’s being here, away from the Dursley’s who abused him. He is away from all the traumatic events that happened at Hogwarts and he now knows that Voldemort can never come after him again. Let’s finish our plans so we’re ready when we leave,’ Amelia said.

‘I think part of why Harry is calm is this school is finally showing him that he is more than just the-boy-who-lived, Susan is also a big part of how he is feeling. The Dursley’s put him down so much, always told him he was worthless, Albus played on that. He has people here that can see exactly what type of young man he is, and who he will become,’ Sirius said but he got nods from everyone in the office.

Harry and Susan were sitting outside under the large gum tree beside the river, ‘It’s almost over Susan, something I never thought would happen, not with me still being alive.’

‘You are Harry, but yes, it’s almost over, all of it, now we just have to remove that then you can finally put all that to rest. Now that he’s locked up, I think our families can rest in peace,’ Susan looked up at Harry, ‘I want to come with you, it’s one more which means it’s closer to him being finished for good.’

‘Yes, one step closer. I didn’t even think to ask your aunt, since they got Voldemort, did they get the snake?’

‘We’ll asked when we see her later.’

‘Yeah, for now, let’s just enjoy the fact that we’re safe, safer than any of us has been since before either of us were born.’

Susan nodded then snuggled into harry, his arms around her, holding her to him. Harry finally felt free, for the first time since he heard about his parent’s deaths, and when he could, he was going to have Sirius take him to his parent’s graves so he can finally say goodbye.

Harry and Susan met up with Amelia, Sirius, Remus, Regulus, but also Teresa, Octavia and Gavin were with them.

‘I forgot to ask, about Nagini?’

‘Oh yes, she was taken care of, with the killing curse,’ Amelia said.

‘So that’s the diary, the ring, the locket and the snake are gone, what item do you think is in the room of requirement?’

‘We believe it’s either the diadem that belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw, a goblet that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff or some unknown item that belonged to Godric Gryffindor.’

‘If he never meant to make me one wouldn’t there be something in the house?’

‘Yes, there would, unless Peter took it with him that night. He took Voldemort’s wand before escaping, so he may have taken the item. Albus told us that he sealed the house using your blood.’

‘Which means you would need to open it pup, we didn’t want to put you through that,’ Sirius said.

‘I get that, but it might help figure out exactly which items are left. I was going to ask if you would take me to their graves.’

‘I always planned to, I figured we could during the holidays. But if you are sure about the house, then we can visit their graves.’

‘I’m sure, this will help put an end to him, once the one in me is taken care of, somehow.’

‘It’s being worked on cub, they will find a way,’ Remus said.

‘Okay, but one more question, Regulus, if you had this locket for so long, why didn’t anyone know?’

‘Even though I gave Amelia names and information, I wasn’t sure who might be playing both sides, I wasn’t going to risk Voldemort finding out.’

‘Makes sense, it would be hard to know who to trust.’

‘So if we’re ready, all you have to do is touch the rope, I will activate it and we will disappear from here and arrive in Minerva’s office.’

Harry kept hold of Susan’s hand, their other hands held the rope, then one by one the rest of the group grab hold of the rope. Amelia checked to make sure everyone had a good hold then she tapped the rope with her wand, the group felt the pull behind their navel’s as they were transported from the Australian institute of magical education to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.


	24. Chapter 24

Harry staggered as he arrive, so did Susan but he was able to stop her falling to the floor.

‘Are you okay love?’

‘I’m fine Harry, it’s a strange sensation.’

Harry nodded then looked towards the other people in the room, ‘Professor.’

‘It’s good to see you Harry. I have to apologise for my part in your terrible childhood, I did not know what Albus planned.’

‘He was good at keeping secret’s Professor, it’s all good.’

‘Let’s get this done,’ Amelia said, she nodded to her aurors who were in the room, ‘I want half in front and half behind, no one is to get near Harry or Susan, is that clear?’

‘Yes Ma’am.’ the aurors all said together.

‘Then I will lead the way,’ Minerva said.

The group filed out of the office, once downstairs, the aurors split so the group was covered but Harry and Susan were in the middle of the group with Sirius, Remus and Amelia on either side.

Students of Hogwarts stopped as the headmistress, aurors, Harry Potter and the group walked past. Any student that tried to follow came upon shields so all they could do was watch.

Minerva had the group stop while she walked past the wall three times, the door appeared.

‘If for any reason you feel worse than last time Poppy has potions ready for you,’ Remus said.

‘I should be fine, as long as I don’t end up in her hospital again. I would rather just head home once I’ve found this one.’

‘Does that mean you won’t return Harry?’ Minerva asked.

‘No, I won’t Professor, I found the Australian teachers and school suits me.’

‘Let’s get inside,’ Amelia said, ‘Five of you stay out here, the others inside,’ she said to her aurors.

When the group filed inside they all looked at Harry, ‘I feel it,’ Harry moved slowly down one aisle, ‘I sense other things with dark magic but not like the locket, not as strong,’ he kept moving until he stopped near a large cabinet, ‘That has been touched by dark magic, but I can’t tell more than that.’

‘We will look at that soon, keep going Harry,’ Amelia said.

Harry nodded then walked off, he pointed to his left, ‘Dark potions,’ he kept walking, past everything from books to desks, to brooms, even a sink.

Harry stopped beside a wardrobe, ‘It’s in there, it’s really strong, the aura is pulsing even though it’s inside.’

Sirius pulled Harry and Susan back, Amelia and her aurors moved cautiously forward, Regulus pulled the sword of Gryffindor from his robes, ready to strike.

Amelia opened the wardrobe, ‘Rowena’s diadem,’ she sighed, ‘It’s a shame it must be destroyed.’

She levitated it out of the cupboard and placed it on the floor, just as Regulus was about to bring the sword down, Harry yelled.

‘Wait,’ he stepped forward, ‘I see it.’

‘Harry,’ Sirius called.

‘It’s fine Sirius, I know what to do, we just need something to contain the soul as it will be out, not connected to the tiara.’

Amelia conjured a crystal sphere, she placed it on the floor, ‘Are you sure Harry?’

‘Yes, Ma’am, all of you just need to stand back, once it’s free it might try to enter one of you before I can direct it into that ball.’

Amelia nodded and even though Sirius and Susan were worried, they moved back just like everyone else. Harry began to hiss, he was talking in snake language. The tiara jerked and jumped all over the place, but Harry never stopped talking. Black smoke began to seep out of the tiara but still Harry kept hissing. They could see he was in pain and they could see his scar was affected, it was red and inflamed. 

Once no more smoke emerged, the soul began to scream. Harry moved his hand slowly, the smoke or soul of Voldemort moved towards the crystal sphere. The screams never stopped until every bit of soul was inside the crystal, Harry collapsed onto the ground. Sirius and Susan hurried to his side.

‘M’fine, tired. Just need rest.’

‘Let’s go into the staff room, you can rest there, I’ll get the house elves to bring some food and drink,’ Minerva said.

‘I am leaving the aurors here, but I need to get this to the department of mysteries,’ Amelia said, ‘Susan, stay with Sirius and the aurors.’

‘I will, I’m staying beside Harry.’

Sirius pulled Harry to his feet, but kept his arms around his godson, ‘You are weak.’

‘Yeah,’ Harry lent into his godfather as they slowly made their way out of the room of requirement and to one of the staff rooms. Sirius helped Harry onto the sofa, where he fell asleep instantly.

‘He’ll be fine, he’s just tired,’ Sirius stared down at his godson.

‘If Harry can remove them then it might help,’ Remus said.

‘We’ll talk it over with Gawain, see what he has to say.’

‘He showed how powerful he is, why now and not before?’ Minerva asked.

‘We found out that Albus has been dosing him with a potion to suppress his magic and any gifts he might have. Albus scanned Harry as a baby, found out he was going to be very powerful, as powerful as Merlin,’ Remus explained.

‘So because Albus was scared of Harry’s power, he planned to kill Harry.’

‘Yes, he liked his position and the way he is thought of. I believe if Gellert Grindelwald is still alive he should be questioned. I believe we will hear a completely different story of how he was defeated then what we’ve been told.’

‘I believe you are right Remus. Seeing what Harry just did, has he shown other power or gifts?’

‘Harry is top of every class, he will make a great potions master, he even surprises me,’ Gavin said.

‘He is talented in every subject and has no trouble casting any spells, then he has the sight. Two of Harry’s closest friends at his new school have been infected by lycanthropy, he could tell where they were bitten,’ Octavia said.

‘He is already developing his wandless magic,’ Teresa said, ‘We are taking it slow, but I doubt Harry will have trouble with anything that he puts his mind to. If he is going to be as powerful as Merlin then Harry’s gifts could just make sure the whole magical world is safe from now on.’

‘Won’t that place a lot of pressure on him?’ Sirius said.

‘He will take his time, it’s not like we’re going to force him to do anything. Harry needs these few years to be a student even if he’s doing more than even seventh years can do,’ Teresa said.

‘He does need this time, to be a normal student, to be like any other boy. He’s got Susan, so he’s finally feeling like a normal teenage boy.’

‘It’s one thing Harry tells me a lot, that he just wants to be normal. I think he’s accepted the fact his powerful but after seeing what others have done with their power he will be more cautious. He would not like the power to corrupt him,’ Susan said as she ran her fingers through Harry’s hair.

‘I doubt anything could corrupt Harry, but we have seen it before. At least Harry knows that it has happened and it could happen to him. He has good people around him now, he is not being handled by Albus Dumbledore or being put down by those muggles. It’s hard to believe they would treat him like that. We interact with many muggles, parents of students, none of them have ever caused any problems. They see their children as having a wonderful gift,’ Octavia said.

‘It is a gift, just too many use it the wrong way, to hurt people or control,’ Remus said.

‘I heard you mention how good Harry is at potions, I always knew the students problems were caused by Severus. I just never expected to hear that Harry wanted to make potions.’ Minerva said.

‘Harry made the wolfsbane potion a month after beginning at his new school. Of course he mainly assisted but he told us he really enjoys it and wants to go on and help cure lycanthropy,’ Remus said.

‘Harry actually did most of the work on that potion Remus, since it was advanced I just told him what to do and he did it. Ever since he’s been in my class he has not made one mistake. He comes a few times a week to help make potions for the infirmary.’

‘He is so like Lily, more than anyone realised,’ Minerva smiled as she stared down at Harry, ‘After what the students had to put up with and what happened with Harry, I am going to work with the staff to overhaul the curriculum and the way we interact with the students. Hogwarts used to be the best magical school in the world, which has been going down every year, more so in the last twenty years.’

‘One thing that would help Professor, since there are so many muggleborns and halfbloods, they need to be slowly introduced to using things like quills. Harry hated using them, he said he just couldn’t get the hang of them, he uses pens at his new school. But one thing Harry did say, he didn’t like the fact he had to give up that part of him, the muggle part. He said at the Australian institute of magical education he can keep both part’s, his magical and muggle part. He wants to work in both, combine potions with medicine, he mentioned being a doctor. I could easily see Harry becoming a healer, a doctor and potions master and a chemist, especially if it could help people, magical or muggle,’ Susan said.

Minerva listened to her former student, she knew Susan would not return to Hogwarts, just like Harry wouldn’t return. But she made sense, muggleborns or muggle raised were expected to give up that part of their lives when they joined the magical world and it was not fair on those people. Maybe she can get the new governors to change as well, to allow the use of quills and pens, to wear a uniform but not robes. It may be time to bring Hogwarts into the twenty first century.


	25. Chapter 25

After Harry had rested, he was able to eat, ‘Do you want to head home Harry?’

‘I would rather go to the house and see their graves, since we’re here.’

‘Then we will,’ Sirius looked up at his brother, ‘Would a few of you come with us, just in case?’

‘We all will, this news is getting out, it would not be safe for Harry to be seen. None of the death eaters know we have Voldemort or what he was planning but they would have heard about Barty and Peter.’

There was a knock on the door, Minerva went to answer it but the aurors blocked her way.

Regulus opened the door, ‘Can we help you son?’

‘Um, I was hoping to speak with Harry, I’m Ron Weasley.’

‘Its fine, he wasn’t involved,’ Harry called.

Regulus moved aside to allow Ron in, ‘Sorry Harry, for everything.’

‘Its fine Ron, sometimes we all say and do things we don’t mean.’

‘Yeah, I do it a lot, but I’m also talking about mum and Ginny, bloody hell, and Hermione.’

‘I always knew something was up with Hermione, but I was shocked to hear she was part of all this. Do you know all of it though?’

‘That they planned to marry you off to Ginny then something about you dying to stop you-know-who.’

Harry glanced at Sirius and Remus who nodded, it would help Harry and allow Ron to hear exactly what two members of his family were going to do.

‘It was planned for me to marry Ginny then Dumbledore was going to kill me. Ginny was picked so she would get the money and the old man would get the voting rights to the Potter seats on the Wizengamot. Hermione would be paid as well, but she was also promised some very old and rare books that are in the Potter vaults. Your mum would get a share of the money as well. We don’t know what she planned to tell your father. There’s still a lot we don’t know.’

‘I might not like being poor but I would never hurt anyone or use anyone to get money. Ginny was always spoilt, I just never thought she would go that far,’ Ron cautiously sat on the sofa beside Harry, ‘I found out that mum used a love potion on dad, we figured it was just to get them together, but she has been dosing him all this time. Dad had the potion flushed, he’s really angry right now,’ Ron pulled out a piece of parchment, he held it out to Harry.

Harry took the parchment, “Dear Ron, we know all this must be hard on you but know I love you and I’m here for you. You have lost a mother and a sister, not long after losing two of your friends. I’m sure Harry will forgive you once everything is explained, but you have to learn to take your time before you say things. We will discuss all this during the holidays, but I did want you to know about something I found out. Ginny was not my daughter, a very rare and old potion was used to make her a Weasley by blood. I have my suspicions on who may be her father but I will not say just yet, not until I can have a healer reverse the effects of the potion. If I am right then it’s the reason why your sister was chosen to be part of this plan to steal from Harry, but to also be part of the plan to kill him. Harry is a wonderful young man, if you can speak to him or even write, then apologise for what you said. I plan to write very soon to apologise for what two members of my family plan to do, he does not deserve to be treated like that. Even if Harry forgives you I don’t believe he will return to Hogwarts, not with the memories he has of what he has been through there. It might be good for him to begin a new life away from all those memories, and everyone’s expectations. If he does remain overseas it does not mean you can’t return to being friends, I’m sure we can work on some visits, only once you apologise for being stupid. You are a bright boy son but something you don’t think before you speak. I know you feel you have a lot to live up to, you don’t, just be the best you can be, you already make me proud, now do what you want so you can feel good about yourself. I will go now, we will talk more during the holidays, but there will be a lot of family discussions and a lot of changes, all for the better, love dad.”

Harry looked at Ron, ‘It’s not just me or you, but your family is also being affected by this.’

‘By Dumbledore, who must be Ginny’s father. He had everyone fooled, I just never thought he would kill anyone. But it all makes sense now, why he seemed so interested in everything you do or where you go.’

‘All part of his plan, it took for me to overhear a conversation while sitting under my invisibility cloak to get things moving. I contacted Sirius who contacted Madam Bones, now I have a great girlfriend, I’m not put in danger every other day nor being stared at just because I have a scar. I won’t be returning to Hogwarts, I like my new school and all my teachers are wonderful. You wouldn’t believe it Ron, but I plan to do a lot with potions when I finish, I happen to be pretty good at potions but I really enjoy the process as well.’

‘Harry will make a great potions master one day, I have never had a student with such natural talent in potions.’

‘That’s Professor Reynolds, the potions master and the one that helped me make the wolfsbane for Remus.’

‘Damn, I mean you hated potions here, we all did, now you could go on to work with potions. I think that would even shock the twins.’

‘We all know it was Severus Snape that caused the problems with potions, things will change,’ Minerva said.

‘Um, it’s also the Slytherin’s, they always sabotage our potions. It used to mainly be Harry’s, now its Neville. He’s landed in the hospital a dozen times this year all because of them.’

‘Isn’t there any type of ward that can stop that type of thing Professor?’ Susan asked.

‘From what I know of some of the ancient wards that the founders invented, yes, there was a way to protect the students from potions accidents, we can just make sure they are safe from accidents and sabotage.’

‘Even though I know you two would like to keep talking, if we’re going to Godric’s Hollow we should do it before it gets any later,’ Sirius said.

Harry nodded but turned to Ron, ‘Maybe we can work on you visiting during the holidays, the twins as well. I’m sure those two would love some time with two of the marauders.’

‘I would like that Harry, can I write?’

‘Anytime,’ Harry smiled then hugged his old friend, ‘We’ll be fine mate.’

‘Thanks Harry,’ Ron gave him a smile then left the room.

‘I think all this shook Ron up, a lot.’

‘He has been very quiet since his sister and his mother was arrested, the twins have also been very quiet.’

Harry looked at his two fathers, ‘What do you think?’

‘We’ll work it out with Arthur, get them to Australia during the holidays. Now we should go, I’m sure the aurors have better things to do than hang around with us.’

‘What about you and your brother?’

‘Oh Reggie and I are going to talk, a lot, I think it’s time we get some of our family together again.’

‘So apart from having a dad, a father, I will have an uncle Reggie as well,’ Harry grinned up at the auror who chuckled but nodded, ‘Cool.’

‘Let’s get out of Minerva’s hair, we’ll floo to the Leaky Cauldron then apparate from there,’ Regulus said.

Harry stood up and faced Minerva McGonagall, ‘Even though I’m happy at my new school, it was good to see the castle again. Did you know I called it my first real home?’

‘No, I never knew that Harry, but I am not surprised, not after hearing about how those…muggles treated you. I know your parent’s would be proud of the man you are becoming, just like I am.’

‘Thanks Professor,’ Harry gave McGonagall a smile then nodded to the aurors.

Some of the aurors used the floo first, then Remus, Susan, Harry and Sirius went next before the last of the aurors. It was time Harry said goodbye to his parent’s, it was time to really begin his new life. One where he wasn’t the-boy-who-lived, he was just Harry Potter, student, friend, son, boyfriend, a normal teenage boy, having a normal teenage life.

The end:

**Author's Note:**

> I am slowly updating my stories, it's been a while since I posted on this site, I will be posting many stories over the next few weeks. I would like to thank everyone for reading my stories, I also would like to thank you for your comments. I do read the comments, I just might not get around to answering, due to other commitment's but I do appreciate every single review, :)


End file.
